Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Cosmic Destiny
by Yuni Oha
Summary: Ages ago, humanity died, leaving Pokémon behind. These Pokémon traveled out into the galaxy, creating a space-faring society. Now an amnesiac Turcell who thinks he's a human and a Kappaqua who works alone are forced together by destiny and form a space ranger team. Join them as they save the galaxy, one dungeon at a time. Part of the Cosmic Quest Project, including custom Pokémon!
1. Chapter 1: The New World

**Author's Note: **_This story is an original Mystery Dungeon story, and serves as a spin-off to my Pokémon Cosmic Quest series. As such, it contains many original Pokémon from my region of Tenno, created for my Pokémon Luna, Terra, and Sol Versions game concepts. For more information on these new Pokémon, including images and Pokédex descriptions, be sure to visit the Pokémon Cosmic Quest Official Website (find it by searching "Pokémon Cosmic Quest"). There's also episode updates and reviews, character bios, bonus content, and even information on my upcoming Sol Version fan game. Thanks for reading._

* * *

Everything is completely black. Nothing can be seen. Through the darkness a weathered and tired voice says, "You know, you and I… we're not that different… We're both fighting for the same thing… We both want what's best…" The source of the voice coughs and then grunts in pain.

Another voice, equally distraught, responds, "No. We are nothing alike…" Cough. "We are different because I know what must be done…" More coughing. "This is the end. Goodbye."

"No! Don't do-"

The blackness is suddenly consumed by an intense flash of blinding white light. There is loud rumble and a fierce roar, as if the world itself is being shaken apart. And just as suddenly as it left, the darkness returns, but is now accompanied by an unnatural silence, the sound of death.

* * *

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon**

**Cosmic Destiny**

Chapter 1: The New World

* * *

"No… No… No… Why…?" A Turcell lies unconscious at the shores of lake. Turcell is a small turtle Pokémon colored various shades of orange and yellow. Much of the top of its shell is covered in glossy black panels resembling solar panels. Its nightmare seems to reside, at least momentarily as it becomes still once more.

* * *

In a forest clearing, a Kappaqua stands surrounded by three Wimpish, looking ready to fight. Kappaqua is a bipedal aquatic Pokémon, appearing somewhat like a cross between the mythical kappa and a space alien. It's colored blue and purple, has webbed hands and feet, and a fin atop its head. Much of its large head is covered in oversized black eyes.

Wimpish is an imp-like Pokémon colored primarily black and dark purple. From its back and top of its head, what looks to be a phantasmal flow of purple energy with black globules flows like a burning flame. Its eyes seem to glow a vivid crimson.

Kappaqua shouts, "Come at me! I'll take all three of you down by myself! I don't need any help! Come on!"

One of the Wimpish says in a hissing voice, "Are you the one? Are you the Vestige?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"We shall find out!" The Wimpish suddenly vanishes from sight, only to reappear behind Kappaqua to attack it with a fist cloaked in shadows.

Kappaqua grunts in pain and quickly leaps around. "Take this! Water Gun!" Kappaqua spits a torrent of water at the Wimpish, but it vanishes from sight once more, avoiding the attack. Kappaqua, attempting to hit any target it can, spins to use its Water Gun on the other two Wimpish, but they too disappear.

Kappaqua cautiously looks around. "Right, I've heard about you, Wimpish. You're made of dark matter, so you can disappear at will. Well, if you want to attack again, you're going to have to reappear! So, what are you waiting for!? I'm right here!"

One of the Wimpish suddenly reappears in front of Kappaqua and attacks with a dark beam of energy. Kappaqua jumps up and over the beam, and counterstrikes with another Water Gun. It hits its mark and the Wimpish is knocked to the ground.

Kappaqua lands and laughs. "Ha! You guys aren't so tough! At least not as tough as me! You're looking at the next Master Ranger!"

While he's gloating, the two other Wimpish reappear behind Kappaqua and each attack with another beam. Kappaqua falls to the floor. He tries to get back up and attack back, but then the third Wimpish also fires a beam at it.

One Wimpish says, "He is clearly not the one. He would have reacted by now if he were."

A second says, "And his power would have been far greater if he were."

The third agrees, "We waste our time with this one." All three of them disappear.

Kappaqua, on his knees, says with disbelief, "They think I'm weak…?" Seeming at war with himself, he murmurs. "I'm not weak…" Then he shouts, "I'm not weak!" He suddenly gets back up and shouts with anger, "Get back here you cowards!" Realizing they won't do that, Kappaqua sighs. Deciding to spin this in his favor, he shouts, "That's right! You better run! The next Master Ranger won't lose to anyone!" He sighs again. He kicks a nearby rock in frustration and says, "Whatever, I'll have plenty of strong opponents once I get off this backwater rock."

After a momentary pause, he pulls out a small object. It looks like a perfectly smooth and round piece of shiny metal. Whatever its purpose is, if any, is not clear. After staring at it for several moments, Kappaqua says, "It's almost time for me to finally embrace my destiny." He pauses again before asking himself solemnly, "But am I really strong enough…?" He shakes his head quickly, puts the metal piece away, and strolls off into the woods.

* * *

The Turcell remains passed out. It tosses and moans. It murmurs, "The end… the end has come…"

Then Kappaqua strolls into sight. "What the…?" It runs over to the Turcell. "Hey, are you alright?" He shakes it in an attempt to wake it.

And so Turcell wakes, suddenly screaming in terror, "Nooooooo!"

Kappaqua leaps back in shock. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Turcell pants deep breaths, as if he had just awoken from a nightmare. His eyes are clenched shut. He asks, "Was it all a nightmare? Is that possible? I'm not… dead?"

Kappaqua suggests, "Must have been some nightmare."

Suddenly Turcell leaps up in panic. "My hands! I can't feel my hands!" It looks around frantically.

Kappaqua is beginning to look weary. "Um... buddy… I hate to break it to you… but Turcell don't really have proper hands."

"Turcell?" He looks to Kappaqua for the first time. "Aah! A talking Pokémon! What in the world!?"

Kappaqua slowly backs away, careful not to make any sudden movements. "Um… yes…? You do… know that you're a Pokémon yourself… right…?"

Turcell suddenly freezes. "What?" He runs over to the edge of the water and looks down to his reflection. At the top of his lungs he screams, "Aaaaaah! I am a Pokémon! How is this possible!?"

* * *

Some time has passed, and Turcell seems to have calmed down, mostly. Kappaqua is still keeping a safe distance. He asks, "Look, start over. You're telling me you're not a Pokémon?"

Turcell nods. "Absolutely. I'm a human, I swear."

Clearly not believing the story, Kappaqua asks, "Okay Turcell, then how did you become a Pokémon?"

"I… I don't remember…" Turcell's eyes widen. "I don't remember anything! All I know is that I used to be human and that… and…"

"And what?"

"And that I should be dead…"

"Well, Turcell, that clearly is not the case, on either account."

"Would you please stop calling me Turcell? That's not my name."

"Okay, then what is?"

Turcell is about to answer, but then realizes that it can't. "I… I don't know… I can't remember…"

"Then Turcell it is."

Turcell shakes his head as he desperately tries to recall anything at all. "I can't be here. I was in the middle of something important. Something that I had to finish." He shouts in frustration. "The memories! They're all there, I just can't access them!"

Kappaqua gives him even more space. "Is it possible that your amnesia is just giving you delusions? Like you're trying to fill up your lost life with a fantasy?"

Turcell looks angrily at Kappaqua and asserts emphatically, "No, the only thing I know with absolute certainty is that I _am_ a human."

Kappaqua sighs and says sarcastically, "Alright… well… not that I'm not fascinated by the prospect of meeting an actual human… but I have a schedule to keep… and I really should be going…" He begins to walk away slowly, but crashes into another body.

It's a Wimpish. Kappaqua immediately jumps back and prepares to fight. "You again! Come for round two?"

Kappaqua looks around to see the other two appear as well.

Turcell asks with worry, "Who are these guys?"

"No clue, they assaulted me in the woods earlier, but I chased them off." He looks directly at the one he bumped into and says, "I hope you don't plan on running off this time."

Ignoring him, the Wimpish says, "The Turcell, it must be him."

"What, me?"

Suddenly a burst of golden energy momentarily burns around Turcell. He looks very concerned by this. "Wha…? What's happening to me?"

Another Wimpish announces, "It is! He is the one!"

The energy stops and Turcell says, "I'm scared…"

Kappaqua chuckles. "Luckily for you, you're with me. I can take the three of them."

Turcell looks even more worried. "In that case, we might have a problem."

More Wimpish have begun to appear. Now at least twenty of them surround the two Pokémon.

Kappaqua gulps nervously. "Oh…"

One Wimpish says, "Come quietly, we have someone who wishes to meet you."

Turcell, not knowing what to do, suddenly bolts for an escape. He runs right into Kappaqua, toppling him down onto Turcell's back, and he keeps on running with Kappaqua hanging on, riding atop the terrified Pokémon.

Kappaqua shouts, "Hey, wait! Don't run! I never run from a fight!"

But Turcell ignores him and keeps on running as the Wimpish begin their pursuit, disappearing and reappearing as they move.

Turcell weaves through trees and bushes, doing his best not to trip over his two new feet.

Kappaqua looks back and says, "Those Wimpish are still on your tail! There's no way you can outrun them!" Kappaqua looks ahead and suddenly freezes up. "Wait a second… I know this area…" His eyes widen in panic. "Stop! Stop running or we'll-!"

It's too late. Turcell runs through some bushes and right over the edge of a cliff on the other side. The two Pokémon plummet.

Several Wimpish stand at the edge of the cliff and look down. One asks, "What should we do?"

The other suggests, "Some of us will go down, others will wait up here in case they climb back up this way. Though I doubt the odds of that are high."

* * *

**Drop-Off Canyon 1F**

Turcell slowly comes to after the long fall. Kappaqua, standing above him, says, "Good, you're not dead." As an afterthought, he adds, "Not that I should care, after that stunt you pulled. And look where it got us."

Turcell looks around. They're at the bottom of a rocky canyon, so deep that there's little sunlight. "What happened? Where are we?"

Kappaqua says with annoyance, "You sent us straight to the bottom of a Mystery Dungeon."

"A Mystery Dungeon?"

Kappaqua sighs. "Right, how would you remember what that is? A Mystery Dungeon is an abnormality in the fabric of space. It's an ever-shifting labyrinth. Every time you enter one, it's completely different than the last time." Kappaqua looks around. "And you just had to run us straight into one." He sighs. "Oh well, I guess I'll just use this as practice for becoming a ranger." Kappaqua walks off.

Turcell runs to keep up. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm finding a way out. Follow me if you want, but please try not to get in my way."

"Right…" Turcell cautiously follows.

After they've walked for a while, making their way upwards, Turcell notices some movement off to the side. "Huh?" What he thought was a rock turns out to actually be a Geodude. "Hey, maybe he'll know a way out of here. Hey! Over there!"

Kappaqua looks around to see what Turcell's talking about, "No, don't!"

The warning is too late. The Geodude has noticed them and is angrily running at them. It mutters something indecipherable and angry.

Turcell's eyes widen. "Was it something I said?"

Kappaqua leaps forward and declares, "Water Gun!" It launches a torrent of water at the Geodude.

While causing damage, the attack also seems to make the Geodude even angrier. It begins to pick up and hurl rocks at the two Pokémon.

Turcell says to himself, "Alright, well, if I'm really a Pokémon, then I should be able to do this. Go, Flamethrower!" Turcell opens its mouth wide expecting a jet of fire, but instead a few feeble embers come out. "Oh… just Ember… and not a good one at that…"

Meanwhile Kappaqua has created an orb of water between its hands and throws it at the Geodude. "How about my Aqua Bomb!" The orb of water explodes on impact, sending the Geodude running. Kappaqua turns to face Turcell and demands, "What was that? Why'd you alert it to our presence?"

Turcell cowers back. "Well… I thought that maybe it might know and could help us out. It is another Pokémon after all."

Kappaqua sighs. "Wow you're clueless. That was a feral."

"A feral?"

Kappaqua sighs, annoyed at Turcell's ignorance. "Ferals are Pokémon that long ago decided they didn't want to live a civilized life, and instead decided to live like our ancestors, as wild animals. And there's nothing a feral hates more than a civilized Pokémon. I promise you, any Pokémon you see in a Mystery Dungeon is going to be a feral, so don't go calling out them. Got it?"

Turcell nods. They resume their trek. As they walk, Turcell says, "I suppose I should thank you."

"And why's that?"

"Well, for putting up with me. You must have thought I was crazy at first, with the whole human thing."

Kappaqua questions, "Who ever said I don't think you're crazy now?"

Turcell ignores the remark. "If you weren't there when I woke up, I don't know what I would have done. Not that I really know what I'm going to do now, but at least I've gotten past the hard part… or at least I think I have…"

Kappaqua then asks, "I can already guess the answer, but do you know what's up with those Wimpish? They seemed to be specifically looking for you."

Turcell shakes his head. "No, I'm afraid not. Since I don't even belong here, I can't imagine how they would know to look for me." Turcell gasps. "Could they have something to do with me turning into a Pokémon?"

"Unlikely. How about that golden aura? Any clue what's up with that? I've never heard of anything like that before."

"I'm as clueless as you." They continue to walk in silence.

* * *

**Drop-Off Canyon 2F**

As the Pokémon move ever so steadily upwards, a screech is suddenly heard from above. Kappaqua looks up to see a swarm of three Zubat descending to their position. Kappaqua shouts, "Duck!"

Turcell instinctively pulls into his shell, while Kappaqua lowers down close to the ground. The Zubat fly right over them but turn around for another assault.

Turcell emerges from his shell and shouts, "Let's try again! Ember!" Once more in a rather unspectacular display, all Turcell manages is to spit several small embers that quickly fizzle out. "Oh…"

Kappaqua shouts, "Pound!" It leaps up at the closest Zubat and smacks it with his arm. The Zubat gets knocked into the other two.

Turcell cheers, "Yeah, you did it!"

But then the Zubat regain control and resume their attack flight. Kappaqua prepares for another attack, but Turcell jumps in front of it and says, "I'll do it for real this time! Ember!" Perhaps there's a stronger glow to the resulting embers, but overall, it's just as pathetic of an attack as before.

Kappaqua pushes him to side and declares, "Just stay out of the way. I don't need your help. I can do this all by myself. Water Gun!"

The Zubat weave out of the way of the Water Gun, and then all attack by emitting powerful soundwaves from their mouths in a Supersonic attack. Kappaqua leaps to the side to dodge, leaving Turcell helplessly in the way of the attack.

Turcell covers his ears and shouts in pain. "Aaaaaaah!"

Kappaqua has managed to make it to a vantage point above the Zubat, and with them focused on Turcell, is able to surprise them with an Aqua Bomb. Once it explodes, the Zubat fly away in fear.

Turcell looks to Kappaqua with annoyance. "What was that? You let them attack me!"

Kappaqua doesn't seem to think it's that big of a deal. "I told you to stay out of my way. Maybe if you weren't trying to hog the spotlight, you wouldn't have been in the path of their attack."

"Hog the spotlight!? I was trying to help!"

Kappaqua laughs. "Oh, is that what you call that pathetic excuse for an Ember."

More embarrassed than angry, Turcell defends, "Hey, I have no idea how to use a Pokémon move, remember?"

Kappaqua scoffs that off. "Sure. Whatever you tell yourself to feel better. Enough of this, I need to get out of here already."

* * *

**Drop-Off Canyon 3F**

As they've climbed higher, things seem to be getting brighter. Sunlight now shines across much of the dungeon. Kappaqua says, "It won't be long now. We're getting near the top."

Without prompting, Turcell asks, "Kappaqua, you don't believe me at all, do you?"

Kappaqua doesn't hesitate to answer, "Not in the slightest."

Turcell hangs its head. "That's what I thought. I mean, I don't blame you. I'd probably think I was crazy too, if I were in your position. Look, the more I think about it, the more certain I am of it. And also… the more certain I am that before I died, I was doing something extremely important. I know that certainly enough that it's causing me distress to be here instead of there… wherever there is…" He pauses. "I wish there was some way I could prove it to you." Another pause. "What am I going to do once we get out of here?"

Kappaqua looks back at the distraught Pokémon walking behind him but has no words of console to offer. Instead, he looks ahead, resolving to make it out.

* * *

**Drop-Off Canyon Brim**

Turcell and Kappaqua have climbed up onto a relatively large and flat area of ground emerging from the side of the cliff. Turcell looks up and cheers, "Hey, I think that's it! The top of the canyon! We're almost out!"

Kappaqua looks relieved. "Then I'll never have to see you again."

A look of hurt crosses Turcell. It looks to Kappaqua questioningly.

Before any further words are said on the matter, the hissing voice of a Wimpish says, "So, you made it out after all."

Turcell and Kappaqua look towards the source. Three Wimpish block their path out.

Kappaqua shouts, "What is it you want!?"

"All we desire is the Turcell. Let us have him, and you are free to go."

After Kappaqua's previous words, Turcell is frightened as to what Kappaqua might do.

But instead, Kappaqua shouts, "No way! It is my dream to become a ranger! And that means I can't allow harm to come to innocents!" He looks back to Turcell. "No matter how annoying they might be." He gives Turcell a grin, Turcell grins back.

Another Wimpish says, "So be it. We'll just take him by force, then."

Turcell announces, "I won't run again!"

One of the Wimpish shouts, "Shadow Ball!" It hurls a large orb of shadowy energy at both Kappaqua and Turcell.

Both Pokémon leap to different sides to dodge. Kappaqua shouts, "Aqua Bomb!" as it hurls another ball of water. The Wimpish it was targeting vanishes before the attack lands.

Turcell thinks to itself, _Now Kappaqua is fighting for me. I can't let it do this alone! I need to help! _It then shouts, "Ember!" This time Turcell actually manages a continuous stream of embers. It's still not much, but it does just so happen to hit a Wimpish as it reappears, slightly scorching it. Turcell leaps up and cheers, "Yeah! I did it! I did it!"

While he's celebrating, the Wimpish turns to face him and attacks with a shadowy beam.

Turcell's eyes widen. "Oh no." He quickly pulls into his shell for defense. The beam blasts his shell back against a nearby boulder. He cautiously pokes his head out, looking undamaged. "Wow, having a shell is pretty handy. I could get used to this."

Meanwhile, Kappaqua is tracking the disappearing and reappearing of a Wimpish. He times an attack just right and attacks with Water Gun just as the Wimpish reappears at the predicted location.

Another Wimpish materializes behind Kappaqua to attack with a shadow-covered punch. Kappaqua cries out in pain. "Argh!"

Turcell shouts, "I've got you! Ember!" Turcell launches its embers at the Wimpish, only for it to dematerialize before it hits. Turcell says, "It's no use. As long as they keep disappearing like that, they can dodge any attack!"

Kappaqua says, "That's why we have to keep on attacking! We can't give up! If we keep up the assault, they'll mess up eventually! It's a battle of wills, and that's something I'm certain I can win!" From this, it immediately uses a Water Gun on a nearby Wimpish.

Also inspired, Turcell attacks another Wimpish with Ember, this attack managing to land, but only just barely, as the Pokémon disappears before taking the full brunt.

Before he knows it, two Wimpish have appeared on either side of Turcell, and both attack with their shadowy beams at once. Turcell tries to pull into its shell again, but isn't fast enough, and ends up taking most of the attacks.

Likewise, Kappaqua has just been slammed by the third Wimpish's Shadow Ball. Things are not looking good for the duo.

The Wimpish regroup in front of both Turcell and Kappaqua. The leader announces, "We'll give you one last chance. Surrender Turcell to us and this battle is over."

Kappaqua snidely remarks, "Honestly, it beats me why you would even want him! Guys a bigger pain than he's worth." He quickly follows this up with an Aqua Bomb aimed to hit all three.

The three all disappear together and reappear at angles around Kappaqua. They then relentlessly attack with three beam attacks, but this time they prolong the move into a continuous attack, dealing massive damage to the trapped Kappaqua.

Kappaqua shouts in pain, "Aaaaaaaah!"

Turcell helplessly looks on, still in pain from the previous attacks it took. "Kappaqua!" Suddenly the same golden aura from before flares to life around Turcell. All signs of damage across his body begins to fade away under the brilliant glow. He then shouts, "Ember!" At first, it's just a regular Ember attack, but then more and more embers appear, until there's so much they merge together into a continuous stream of fire more akin to a Flamethrower, and a powerful one at that.

With this new power, Turcell sweeps his attack across all three Wimpish, blasting them back against the canyon wall.

One shouts, "His power! He's not supposed to be able to do that yet!"

Another says, "We've been beaten! We have to retreat!"

The final announces, "You got lucky, Vestige!" All three of them fade away.

The glow around Turcell ceases. Turcell spends a moment trying to figure out what happened, and then remembers Kappaqua. He runs over to him. "Hey, are you alright?"

Kappaqua looks up at him from the floor. "Yeah… I think so…" He winces in pain. "Nothing a few Oran Berries won't fix."

Turcell pulls something out. "Oh, you mean like this?" He holds out an Oran Berry. "I found this while we were travelling through the dungeon. Thought it might come in handy."

Kappaqua eyes Turcell wearily, not wanting to accept the help. He finally decides that he can't refuse the offer, takes the berry, and quickly eats it in one bite. As he chews, he comments, "That was some Flamethrower."

Turcell, obviously proud of itself, grins. "Sure was." He laughs. "Let's try that one again!" He tries to use Flamethrower towards the sky, but only a pathetic Ember appears. "What!?"

Kappaqua laughs. "Guess you just got lucky, then."

Turcell hangs his head in disappointment. "Let's just get out of here." He begins to move forward towards the path leading up. Suddenly, the ground beneath him collapses, sending Turcell plummeting into a hole.

Kappaqua walks up the rim of the hole and looks down into the hole. "Turcell?"

Turcell lands on the ground with a metallic clink. Once he manages to get back up and look around, he realizes that he is in some sort of ruins. The underground chamber looks like a mash-up of a futuristic laboratory with an ancient temple. The massive chamber is made of metal, and has a distinctive technological feel to it, and yet it is set up in ways that imply it was built for style and aesthetics, rather than function.

Upon a second survey of the room, Turcell notices he's not alone. Across the chamber, a figure looks over a wall. Turcell calls out, "Hello?"

Without looking back to Turcell, the figure responds, "Come, examine this mural with me."

Turcell isn't sure how to respond but decides to investigate. He cautiously walks over. Upon getting closer, the figure is revealed to be a Yin-Yang-Xing. It's a quadrupedal Pokémon that's split right down the middle. One side of it is colored a bright white, the other a deep black. The white half looks more canid in form, while the black half is more felid. The white half has a large fluffy tail with a smooth black gemstone in its center, while the black half has a second tail, this one long and skinny. Around its neck is a fluffy mane that's primarily black, with a smooth white gemstone on top of the head. As its name might imply, the overall form of the Pokémon invokes a yin-yang symbol.

The mural he observes looks to be a depiction of the Earth, Moon, and Sun.

Turcell asks, "Who are you?"

Yin-Yang-Xing chuckles. "I am but a humble explorer trying to find his place in the world. And who are you?"

Turcell can't figure out how to answer that. He settles on saying, "It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we all have such complex identities. One can never properly explain who they are to a stranger."

"Oh… yeah…" Turcell is clearly perplexed. He then asks, "What is this place?"

"A question I was asking myself. The architecture of these ruins… It is clearly human."

Turcell is surprised. He looks around and nods in agreement. "I suppose it is."

"And yet, clearly that is impossible."

Turcell pretends to know what he means, "Yeah… clearly…"

"Tell me, do these ruins speak to you in any way? Do they reveal any secrets to you?"

Turcell looks around, hoping to find something. "No. I don't think so."

Yin-Yang-Xing nods. "Yes, for all its magnificence, it would seem these ruins have little meaning. Thank you for indulging me." He begins to walk away. "There's a ladder near where you fell that should lead you back to where you came."

"Thanks." He says under his breath, "That was strange." Turcell takes one last look around, desperately attempting to discern any meaning he can. When nothing more occurs to him, he turns to leave.

* * *

Turcell climbs up out from the hole. Kappaqua, who was sitting on a nearby rock, leaps up. "Woah, you are okay! I was just getting ready to go in after you if you didn't come out when you did. What happened?"

"Oh, thanks. I'm not really even sure myself, what happened."

Kappaqua doesn't know what this means, but shrugs. "Well, now that I know you're fine, it's time for us to go our separate ways. Bye."

Kappaqua begins to leave, but then sees the depressed look Turcell gives him. Turcell says, "Going our separate ways would imply I have a way to go." He pauses. "I'm alone. I have no one and nothing. Not even my own memories. I don't know where to go from here."

Kappaqua sighs and says to himself, "I just know I'm going to regret this later…" He then says to Turcell, "Look, I guess you can come with me. I'm going to a station. They'll have doctors there who can help you with your… condition…"

Turcell grins, ignoring Kappaqua's intended meaning of the last part. "Thank you. I owe you so much already."

"Look, just letting me be after we get there is all I need in return."

Turcell nods. "It's a deal."

"Alright then, follow me."

Kappaqua leads Turcell through the woods to a clearing. Sitting in the middle of the clearing is what can only be described as a spaceship. Turcell stops dead with shock the moment he sees it. The ship has an overall cone shape with several fins around the boosters on the rear and is about the size of a large car. It's painted a dull red, and is covered with various scratches and dents, making it look fairly run down and worn out.

"Is that a spaceship!?"

Kappaqua looks offended. "I know it looks like a hunk of junk, but I promise you it flies smoother than anything you've ever been in. I've been tinkering with it all my life. It even has a class four hyper engine. Sure, it's not as new and fancy as the class six, but I've augmented it to go even faster than the most state-of-the-art hyper engines. I call her the _Destiny_, as she's going to fly me straight to mine."

"Are you telling me when you said station, you meant an orbital space station?"

Kappaqua laughs. "An orbital space station? Around this backwater rock? Yeah right. We're going to the outer galactic core, to Pokémon Station."

"Interstellar? We're traveling to another solar system?" Turcell is in a state of utter disbelief.

Kappaqua laughs some more. "What's next? Are you going to tell me you think we're on Earth?"

This hits Turcell even harder. "We're not on Earth…?"

Kappaqua sighs in exasperation. "Something is wrong with you." He takes a deep breath. "Come on, let's get you to those doctors." They climb through a door into _Destiny_.

As the ship takes off, Turcell voices over, "Ranger Log, day 0, addendum entry. I didn't realize it at the time but stepping on that ship would become the single most impactful moment of my life… at least, the life I can remember. It was that step that helped me to leave my old life and embrace my new. I had quite the adventure that day, but it was nothing compared to the adventures that were to come… the adventures of my cosmic destiny."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Tests

Chapter 2: Tests

The _Destiny _flies through space at hyper velocities, stars zipping by, as it leaves behind a bright wake of energy. Inside, Kappaqua and Turcell sit on two chairs in the cockpit, Kappaqua at the pilot seat.

Turcell keeps stealing nervous glances at Kappaqua. After several rounds of this, Kappaqua asks with apprehension, "What is it?"

"What's what?"

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Turcell looks embarrassed to have been noticed. "Oh, that. It's just that… well… I'm still having trouble getting use to the idea of a talking Pokémon, let alone a Pokémon flying an interstellar spaceship." Looking to quickly change the topic, Turcell asks, "So what's that about being a ranger you were talking about?"

Kappaqua shakes his head in disbelief. "I guess it shouldn't surprise me that you don't know about the rangers." He takes a deep breath. "I'll explain. When Pokémon started moving out into the galaxy in the Great Exodus, it was quickly realized that traditional police and enforcement squads no longer worked. Space was simply too vast. And it wasn't just that. Space is dangerous and easy to get lost in. And so eventually a visionary came along and forged a new strategy. The legendary Gigastar created the Pokémon Space Rangers Corps, an organization dedicated to protecting and serving the Pokémon of the galaxy. Rangers were trained to do anything. They can enforce laws, rescue the helpless, explore the unknown, and protect the innocent." At this point, Kappaqua sounds like he's lost in the story, clearly idolizing these rangers.

He continues, "And to this day those brave rangers still patrol the vast unknown of the galaxy, making it that much safer of a place to live."

Turcell says, "Wow, they sound great. So, you want to be one of them?"

Kappaqua grins, "I don't just want to be one of them, I want to be the best of them. I'm going to become the galaxy's next Master Ranger. I'm going to single-handily clean up this galaxy and arrest every outlaw. I am going to make it so that no other Pokémon ever has to experience what I-" He suddenly cuts himself off, all of his previous passion suddenly gone.

Turcell prompts, "What? Experience what?"

Kappaqua eyes Turcell hesitantly and responds, "Never mind. Forget I said anything." Suddenly looking depressed, Kappaqua pulls out his metal orb and clenches it tightly.

Turcell asks, "What's that?"

Kappaqua is startled out of his own thoughts and quickly hides the object. "None of your business."

Turcell thinks, _Kappaqua's hiding something, something about himself…_

A voice comes in over a radio. "Personal starship, this is Pokémon Station Flight Control. State your name and business at the station."

Kappaqua pulls down the communicator and responds, "Control, this is the Starship _Destiny_, seeking permission to dock, and entry into the ranger program."

After several moments, the voice on the other end responds, "Affirmative, _Destiny_, you are cleared to land in Hanger Bay Five. A representative of the Ranger Corps will meet you there."

"Copy that, proceeding to Hanger Bay Five." After putting away the communicator, Kappaqua looks through the forward viewport. A look of joy and triumph crosses his face. "There it is. Pokémon Station, the central headquarters of the Space Ranger Corp."

Turcell is put in a state of awe by the sight ahead of them. It's a massive space station composed of a large ring on one side, an orb on the other, and a segment connecting them. The lights shining through the many windows of the station cast a wonderful sight against the dark backdrop of space. Turcell mutters, "Wow…"

Kappaqua takes the control stick and guides his ship into a hanger bay on the ring side of the station. They pass through an airlock field that keeps the air in the station, and land between several other ships of varying designs.

Kappaqua stands at the exit, about to press the button to open the hatch, but momentarily freezes up.

Turcell looks closely, and notices Kappaqua clenching his orb again. He decides not to mention anything this time. Kappaqua takes a deep breath and opens the hatch. He and Turcell walk down.

Kappaqua immediately moves for the door to the hanger. "I'm going to go check out the place. Once I'm done with my application, I'll bring you to those doctors I mentioned."

Turcell sighs. "Something tells me the type of doctors you're referring to aren't the kind of help I need…"

As Kappaqua leaves, he says, "The fact that you honestly think that is all the proof you need that they are _exactly_ the kind of doctors you should be seeing."

Turcell appears annoyed by this remark, saying under his breath, "Would a little faith be a too much to ask for?" As Kappaqua descends the boarding ramp, Turcell suddenly realizes something and questions, "Didn't flight control tell us that they would meet us here?"

Kappaqua laughs. "The next Master Ranger waits for no one. From this day forward, my destiny is in no one's hands but my own." He's gone.

Turcell looks around frantically, not sure whether to follow the only person he knows or to listen to instructions. He decides to follow.

The next room is bustling. It's a thoroughfare with Pokémon walking from all directions in all directions. Kappaqua is in absolute awe as he begins to freak out. "No way! That's the Gold Rank Ranger Team, Team REM, specializing in missions that require pure power!" He points excitedly towards a group consisting of a Rhyperior, Electivire, and Magmortar. He suddenly looks in the opposite direction. "And that's Team Invincible! They can survive anywhere, letting them pull off rescues that no one else can!" The team is composed of three Tardiguard, the squishy-looking water bear Pokémon. His attention is immediately grabbed by another group. "There! Ninjato, Greninja, and Accelgor! It's the Gold Rank Team Stealth! They can get in out of any location without anyone ever knowing!"

Turcell asks with confusion, "Huh? Where?"

Kappaqua nods. "Exactly!" Something else draws his attention. "And that there! That's their rival team, Team Chivalry!" This team can be seen, and consists of a Gallade, Escavalier, and Sirfetch'd. "Their strong sense of justice is put to use in taking down outlaws of all kinds! Oh! That's Team Brave Bird, the experts of sky-based operations!" This team consists of the knight eagle Pokémon, Eagladiator as well as a Talonflame and Corviknight.

Sounding impressed, Turcell comments, "Wow, you really know your stuff."

Kappaqua smiles back at Turcell and gives him a thumbs up. "If you want to be the best, then you got to know the best." Then his jaw drops. "No way…"

Turcell frantically looks around. "What? Who is it this time?"

Kappaqua points to a group that just entered sight. There's a Decidueye and Curemodo led by a Lucario. Curemodo is a bipedal reptile Pokémon, bearing resemblance to a Komodo dragon. It's colored a dark green with dark purple splotches across its back. Kappaqua can barely contain his excitement. "Tha- that's- that's Team Hero!"

"Who's that?"

Kappaqua looks to Turcell with disbelief. "They're Team Hero! That says it all!" He then suddenly remembers Turcell's lack of knowledge of this world. "Never mind. Team Hero is my personal hero and role-model. They're the reason I want to be a ranger in the first place. They've rescued more Pokémon than any other ranger team and are one of only two ranger teams to ever achieve the Master Rank! Decidueye is an expert of long-range combat and survival skills, he's the type of Pokémon that could come in handy at any given moment. Curemodo is a healer. The antivenom she produces can cure any ailment, but even beyond that, she's versed in the medical practices of a hundred different planets. And Lucario, Lucario is the brave leader. He uses his powers of Aura to see the unseeable and sense the unsensable. Some say he can not only read minds, but even look into the future. Those three are the greatest Pokémon to ever live."

A hearty laugh is heard. "Is that so?"

Kappaqua was so caught up in his hero worship that he never even realized that Team Hero was walking their way. It was Decidueye that said that. Kappaqua leaps back in shock. "Team Hero! You heard that…"

Curemodo chuckles and says in a caring voice, "It's always nice to know we've inspired the next generation of rangers."

Decidueye adds, "You are the new recruits we heard about, right?"

Kappaqua seems to have the wires in his brain crossed, and just mumbles something incoherent.

So Turcell answers, "Well, Kappaqua is at least. And if I might say, I may have never heard of you three, but if you're half as great as Kappaqua says, then you three are amazing."

Decidueye heartily laughs again. "Oho, I promise you, we are all that and more."

Curemodo scolds, "Come now Decidueye, let's not get too egotistical."

Lucario finally speaks up, saying in a serene yet firm voice, "Come. We must return to business." The three of them begin to leave, but then Lucario stops. Without turning to face Kappaqua and Turcell, he says, "The road of a ranger is not one to be taken lightly. Never lose sight of your aspirations, but also never lose track of your reasons for those aspirations." He continues on wordlessly.

Kappaqua finally regains the ability to speak and shouts back, "Don't worry, I won't!"

As they leave, Decidueye says, "Alright Lucario, spill it. What are you thinking? You sensed something in those two, didn't you?"

Lucario gives a faint grin. "Indeed."

"Well, aren't you going to tell us?"

"You will find out in time."

Decidueye shakes his head with annoyance. "I hate it when he does that."

Kappaqua is shaking with excitement. "I can't believe it. I just met Team Hero…"

Suddenly a voice barks, "You! You're the ones who just landed?"

Kappaqua stiffens up. "Yes, that was me."

A Heliolisk approaches them, and he does not look pleased. "Surely that can't be, as the new arrivals were given explicit instructions to wait in the hanger bay to be met by a station official."

Kappaqua scratches the back of his head. "Oh… yeah… well… you see… I was just too excited. I had to see the station for myself as soon as possible."

Heliolisk shakes his head in disapproval. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Instructions are meant to be followed. They are given for a reason. Now please tell me, why are you here?"

Kappaqua grins confidently and holds a thumb up. "I'm here to become a ranger. I'm here to help protect this galaxy and make it a better place."

Heliolisk doesn't seem to care. "Well good for you. Or rather, too bad."

"What? What does that mean?"

"It means we're not currently excepting new trainees. You may refuel your ship, book a room for the night if you wish, but you are not permitted to have your ship parked here any longer than that."

Kappaqua is stunned. "Wha- what? But…"

Turcell looks from Kappaqua to Heliolisk and back. Turcell pleads, "Please sir, there's nothing Kappaqua wants more than to become a ranger. You just have to let him. He'll prove himself."

Heliolisk shakes his head. "No, I'm afraid he won't."

Kappaqua is holding his hands to his head as he panics. He mutters to himself, "But I can, but I can, but I can…"

Then another voice asks, "Heliolisk, what are you doing?" The voice is hearty and friendly, a voice that instills calmness. From behind Heliolisk, an Orbeetle floats up.

Heliolisk responds, "That's none of your business, Orbeetle."

Orbeetle asks, "You're turning the applicants away, aren't you? Didn't Gigastar tell you that he would gladly take on new recruits?"

Heliolisk fumbles slightly in finding his response. "Well… yes, but it's also my job to sort out the applicants."

Orbeetle says, "Then how about you actually do your job, and give them the test, instead of just being lazy and turning them down outright?"

Heliolisk gazes with resentment at Orbeetle. "Fine. We'll do this the hard way. But I promise you, they will not pass the test."

Turcell speaks up finally and says, "Um… excuse me… I think you've got the wrong idea. I'm not here to join the Ranger Corps."

Orbeetle says, "Oh, is that so? Then who is Kappaqua's partner?"

Kappaqua, having somewhat recovered from his earlier panic attack, questions, "My partner?"

Heliolisk groans. "Yes, your partner. You can't exactly be a one-Pokémon ranger team, now can you?"

Kappaqua eyes widen. "How could I have forgotten? Ignore everything Turcell just said, of course he's my partner."

Turcell questions with surprise, "I am?"

Kappaqua quickly grabs Turcell and drags him away. Once out of Heliolisk's earshot, Kappaqua begs, "Please, be my partner. I need you, or they won't let me become a ranger."

Turcell objects, "But you said you wanted me to never bother you again."

Kappaqua sighs. "Yeah, I did… and I still do… but I've got no other choice. I don't have anyone else to be partners with. Look, as a ranger you'll have lots of resources available to you. Maybe you'll be able to use them to figure out…"

Turcell finishes for him, "How I became a Pokémon?"

"You're words, not mine. Regardless, it only has to be temporary. Once I get established as a ranger, it shouldn't be a problem to recruit a new partner. Please. I don't normally beg, but I'm begging you. I need this."

Turcell thinks to himself, _Well, I really don't know what I'd be doing anyways. And if being a ranger really could help me figure out my mystery, then maybe it would be worth it. And I do owe Kappaqua for all the help he's given me so far. _He says aloud, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Wonderful!" After a moment of cheer, he whispers, "Just please, don't mention anything about your human fantasies. That will get you kicked out of the corps for sure." Without giving Turcell a chance to defend himself, he quickly drags Turcell back to Heliolisk. "Yes, Turcell is my partner."

Heliolisk rolls his eyes. "_Wonderful_. Okay then. I suppose we'll run your entry test, then."

Kappaqua responds, "We're ready for anything."

"Sure you are." He hands a holographic sheet to Kappaqua. "That's your mission. We've recently found that an outlaw is using a dungeon on a nearby planet as a hideout. You are to make it through this dungeon and arrest the outlaw. Do this, and you'll be a ranger." He looks suddenly fierce. "But fail, and you're out of here."

Kappaqua salutes. "Understood. We'll bring this outlaw to justice. You have my word."

"Because that's _so_ meaningful to me." He sighs with exasperation. "Orbeetle, how about you take care of the rest? I have paperwork I need to catch up on."

Orbeetle nods. "You do that." Heliolisk leaves, making no effort to hide the relief he gets from doing so. Orbeetle laughs. "Sorry about him, he can be quite the handful."

Kappaqua shakes his head. "It's fine. And thanks for coming in to help. I thought my dream was over there for a moment."

"Don't worry about it. I get the sense that you were meant to be here with us. Now come with me. You're going to need supplies if you're going into a dungeon. I'll show you where you can get them."

* * *

Orbeetle leads them to a wide-open area of the station bustling with activity and life. He says, "Welcome to the Forum, the main marketplace of Pokémon Station. If there is something you need for any ranger mission, you can be sure you'll find it here."

Kappaqua and Turcell look across the sight before them, wonder and amazement in their eyes. There are stands and shops all over, and Pokémon of all shapes and sizes traveling between them.

Turcell says to himself, "There's so much life… I don't know why, but this makes me indescribably happy. This life brings me so much joy. But why…?"

Kappaqua says, "I've never seen so many Pokémon in one place before."

Orbeetle explains, "Pokémon Station has a population density higher than most planets, and the Forum is the heart and soul of it all. Come, follow me. I'll show you around."

He leads them through the Forum, pointing out the various stores as they pass. "That there's the Kecleon Brothers' Shop, for all your general wares and needs. Right across the way is Kangaskhan Storage. She'll store anything and everything, free of charge." They keep on walking. "That stand over there is the Abyssoul Bank." Abyssoul is a Pokémon that looks like a rotting treasure chest with ghostly arm coming out the back. On the palm of the hand is a large red eye.

Orbeetle whispers, "Between you and me, I think the guy is obsessed with gold just a little too much. Anyways, the stand facing opposite of it is Parabox's Treasure Shack. Parabox will open up any treasure chests you might come across in your travels." Parabox is cat Pokémon that lives in a box. When it emerges from the box, it will randomly be in either its Life or Ghost forms.

Orbeetle gossips some more, "However, I'd say the treasure chest it's most interested in is Abyssoul. Seems to always have her eyes on him." They move on. "Then there's Ditto the Move Master, Ninjato's Dojo, and the Appletun Café. Ditto can teach you any move or link moves, Ninjato can let you participate in holographic simulation dungeons to train, and the Appletun Café is a social center of the station. Not to mention you can get a good bite to eat there."

Turcell says, "Wow, there's so much here."

Orbeetle agrees, "Yes, and there's so much more to show, but I'm afraid there's some business I have to go take care of." He pulls out something. "Here, take this." He hands Kappaqua a small cube.

Kappaqua grins. "Awesome, a storage cube."

Turcell asks, "What's that?"

Orbeetle explains, "A storage cube is a cube with a small pocket dimension inside. You can use it to store large amounts of items in a small space. It's a vital tool for a ranger, so that they can always have tools and other items on-hand. Take that and fill it up with whatever you think you'll need for the mission. Whenever you think you're ready, go to the location marked on that mission file Heliolisk gave you. Good luck out there."

Kappaqua nods. "Thank you so much, sir. You've been a great help."

Orbeetle grins. "I expect great things out of you two." He turns to leave.

Turcell asks, "Okay, so what now?"

Kappaqua says, "We need to get supplies from the Kecleon Shop, come on." He rushes over to the stand shaped like a Kecleon head, maned by two Kecleon, one green, one purple.

The Kecleon both greet in unison, "Hello! Welcome to our shop! How may we help you?"

Turcell looks over the various wares stocked on the back shelves. "Wow, there's so much."

Kappaqua's eyes are immediately drawn to an item on the top shelf. "No way, is that…?"

The green Kecleon nods. "You bet it is."

The purple adds, "Quality is assured."

Kappaqua says, "I have to have it. We need it."

Green smiles. "Then that will cost a total of 800 Poké."

Kappaqua hangs his head. "Oh… I only have 500…"

The Kecleon look at each other and nod. Purple says, "As a first-time customer, we'll give you half off. It's yours for 400."

"We'll take it!" Green hands him a small and inconspicuous seed.

Turcell asks, "Woah, you're going to spend almost all your money on a seed?"

Kappaqua asserts, "It's worth it. If we succeed in this mission, we'll make the money back easy, and if we fail… well let's say we can't let that happen, and that's why this is worth the money. We need it."

Turcell shrugs, "I'll trust you on that."

Kappaqua nods emphatically. "We need it." He deposits the seed into the storage cube. "Now come on, let's complete the test and become real rangers."

* * *

The _Destiny _sets down near a craggy ocean shore. The crash of waves splashing against the rocky shore sounds continuously. Turcell and Kappaqua disembark. There's a cave entrance not too far away. Kappaqua says, "That's it, Tidal Tunnel, the dungeon that houses our entry test."

Turcell sighs. "Are we really going to willingly go back into one of those things? I was hoping to never see a dungeon again."

Kappaqua asserts, "Too bad. This is what we need to do, so this is what we're going to do." Without another word he marches into the cave entrance.

* * *

**Tidal Tunnel B1F**

Turcell walks slowly and cautiously through the cave. The cave walls are drenched, and water constantly drips from the ceiling. He comments, "Looks like this place must fill up with water during high-tide. Let's be sure to get out of here before then…"

Kappaqua scoffs. "We'll be in and out. Look, you may be my partner in title, but we both know I'm the real ranger here. Just like before, stay out of my way, let me handle everything, and that's how we'll get out of here in no time."

Turcell asks himself, "Why am I even here?"

Before anything else can be said, a Binacle that was latched to the roof lets itself fall to the ground to block their way. It mutters an indecipherable sound of anger. The tips if its heads glow and it lunges at Kappaqua to attack with Razor Shell. Having been taken unaware, Kappaqua skids back from the impact.

Turcell moves forward and shouts, "Ember-!"

Before he can spit his embers, Kappaqua leaps in front of him and shouts, "Water Gun!" Kappaqua's Water Gun blasts the Binnacle into the air, after which it lands in a nearby pool of water.

Kappaqua looks back at Turcell. "I meant what I said. Stay out of the way. This test is mine, not yours."

Turcell raises a brow but does not object. They continue on their way.

* * *

**Tidal Tunnel B3F**

A Shellder falls to one of Kappaqua's attacks. Turcell stands behind Kappaqua, looking somewhat bored. Kappaqua comments, "At this rate, we'll be done with this test in no time."

Turcell questions, "Do you realize that this test is to take down an actual outlaw? I know you think you're powerful and everything, but the Pokémon we'll be fighting could be very dangerous. It's wanted for a reason. Should you really be so calm about this?"

Kappaqua laughs. "I promise you, our opponent will be anything but an actual outlaw."

"Oh?"

"If the Ranger Corps had actual intel on a wanted outlaw, especially one hiding out so close to their headquarters, there's no way they'd send two newbies they'd never met before after them. No, they'd send someone with a proven track record, someone they can trust to get the job done."

Turcell contemplates this. "So, what did they send us here to do?"

"My guess is that we'll be facing a ranger pretending to be an outlaw. That will be our test."

Turcell nods. "I guess that makes sense. That way they control the difficulty of our exam."

* * *

At the very moment, Heliolisk is standing in a chamber that is clearly a part of the same dungeon. The floor is coated in an inch or two of sea water. He's slipping on an eyepatch and a fake goatee. He laughs. "They'll never recognize me like this. Those upstarts won't know that what they're about to face is worse than any outlaw. They're going to face me." He laughs some more. "There's no way they'll pass this test. They'll get what they deserve for ruining my day off."

Then a deep voice demands, "What are you doing here?"

Heliolisk turns around to face the voice. "Excuse me? I should be asking you that. This dungeon has been sealed off for official ranger business."

"Space rangers? Is that so?"

Heliolisk begins to look slightly unnerved. "Hey, what are you doing? Stop right there!" He's now panicking. "Don't come any closer!"

* * *

**Tidal Tunnel B5F**

Kappaqua takes out two Pokémon, another Binacle and a Wimpod, at once with the blast from an Aqua Bomb. Turcell just hangs back and watches.

Turcell comments, "You know, I really don't mind helping. Being a part of this team may not have been my idea, but I'm here anyways. You might as well let me help."

Kappaqua scoffs. "You think I'm telling you to not get in my way to be nice to you?"

Turcell objects, "I think I proved that I can hold my own in a battle when we fought those Wimpish. Surely you don't think I'll just make things worse."

Kappaqua shakes his head. "That's not it. I said it earlier. This is my test to take. Maybe you don't mind helping, but that doesn't change the fact that you're not the one who wants to be a ranger, I am. This is my dream, and I have to prove myself worthy of it. I can't rely on anyone else."

Turcell asserts with some resentment, "This test was designed with two Pokémon in mind. I'm willing to bet that there's a reason ranger teams are formed with two or more Pokémon. It's just plain reckless to do this by yourself."

Kappaqua shakes his head. "I don't need anyone's help, especially not yours." He walks on.

Turcell groans.

* * *

**Tidal Tunnel B6F**

Kappaqua and Turcell continue on in silence. The silence is broken when three Pokémon suddenly leap out from behind rocks to surround Kappaqua. It's a Shellder, Shellos, and Binacle. All three attack Kappaqua with coordinated Water Guns, knocking him to the ground.

Turcell makes a move to help, but from the ground Kappaqua asserts, "Don't… you… dare…" It stands back up under the force of the Water Guns.

Turcell hesitates as it watches Kappaqua attempts to fight back with a Water Gun of his own, but what little he manages to pull off has minimal effect. Turcell shakes his head. "No, I can't watch this any longer. Ember!" Turcell spits a steady stream of embers at the Shellder. It doesn't cause much damage, and Shellder mostly ignores it. Turcell grimaces. "Okay then, let's try a physical attack." He takes a deep breath, clearly not sure exactly what he's doing. "Tackle!" Turcell runs straight at Shellder to tackle it but ends up tripping over his own front feet and tumbles. He shouts, "Curse these extra legs!" Instinctively, Turcell pulls into his shell to protect himself, and ends up spinning in it like a top. With its controlled spin, Turcell rams into Shellder, Shellos, and Binnacle sequentially, knocking them all away and forcing them to flee.

Turcell emerges from his shell looking dizzy and dazed. He asks, "Was that a Rapid Spin? Did I learn a new move?" He then remembers Kappaqua and runs over to help him get up.

Kappaqua immediately pushes him aside. "Don't touch me." With much effort, he gets up on his own. He looks at Turcell and demands, "What was that!? I told you not to help!"

Turcell objects, "You wouldn't have lasted much longer! You're being ridiculous! You needed my help! I had to step in, or this test would be over!"

Kappaqua looks down to the ground in shame. "It might as well be, now." He walks on without another word.

Turcell refuses to leave it at that. He rushes to catch up. "Hey, I was just trying to make sure you're able to achieve your dream."

Kappaqua suddenly stops and turns around. He beckons to himself, "Yes, _my_ dream. _Mine_. Not yours. My dream, my test. How can I ever know that I'm worthy of achieving my dream, if you're the one getting me through this test?" In a moment of rage, he adds, "And I certainly don't want the help of a maniac Pokémon with delusions that he's a human!"

Turcell looks hurt. "So, you really don't believe me then…" Greater anger bubbling to the surface, he shouts, "Look, I didn't ask for this! I am in a situation that I'm willing to bet no one has ever been in before! You could at least _pretend_ to care! Instead of trying to make me feel like a lunatic, how about you show some basic compassion and try to imagine how I must feel!? It's not easy! And yet, despite all that, despite everything you said to me, I'm still here as a favor to you! So how about you stop acting so above me, and actually acknowledge me!? It doesn't matter if I help you! If you pass the test, you're a ranger, regardless of how much or little I participated! Maybe I am crazy for thinking I'm a human, but you know what? You're crazy too! You're crazy for thinking that you have to be absolutely perfect! For thinking that you can't accept anyone's help! Get over it!" He sighs. After a pause he begins to calm and slowly nods as he realizes something. "I see it now. You talk a big game, you act like you're unbeatable, but on the inside, where it counts, you question your own ability. This isn't just a test for becoming a ranger, you're testing yourself."

Kappaqua turns away. "So, what if I am?"

Turcell asserts, "Then I would say you need to cut it out. You've already proven yourself to be a powerful Pokémon. Whether or not I help makes no difference."

Kappaqua crosses his arms. "What do you know? You don't remember anything. You've got nothing to compare me too."

"You're wrong. It's clear, regardless of my memory. Now come on, according to our intel, that outlaw is the next floor down. We're getting close. The real test is still ahead of us."

Kappaqua turns his head to look back at Turcell momentarily. "Fine. But you better not do that again." He walks on.

Turcell shakes his head in exasperation and asks himself, "Did he hear anything I said?" He follows Kappaqua away.

* * *

**Tidal Tunnel Pool**

Kappaqua and Turcell enter the chamber where Heliolisk was stationed. The first thing they notice is Heliolisk, still wearing the eyepatch and goatee, slumped against a wall, bound and gagged. Turcell gasps. "Oh no, Heliolisk!"

But Kappaqua cracks up in laughter. "Wow, looks like someone pulled the short end of the stick. And what's that on your face!? Are we pretending that the outlaw gouged out your eye!? And somehow you got an eyepatch after that!?" He continues to laugh hysterically.

Heliolisk attempts to shout and communicate, but it all comes out muffled thanks to the gag.

Turcell asks, "Are you sure this is a set up? Heliolisk looks like he's in actual distress."

Kappaqua dismisses this. "Nah, this is all a scenario. Rescue the captive. Nothing more."

Heliolisk renews his grunting, even louder and more energetic than before. Then the menacing voice from before cuts in, "What? More rangers? Why is everyone just strolling into my lair?"

Kappaqua and Turcell turn around to a large and menacing Pokémon behind them. It's a Lichenthrope. It's a bipedal, wolf-like Pokémon, reminiscent of a werewolf. It's colored primarily black, except for the various plant matter coating its body, such as a grass mane on top of its head and vines wrapped around its torso. There's also splotches of discolored skin around its body, where patches of lichen grow.

Turcell jumps back into a defensive stance, but Kappaqua just laughs. "Alright, this is more believable."

Lichenthrope barks, "Believable? Do you think this is some kind of joke?"

Kappaqua shrugs. "Not a joke exactly." He pauses. "Well, unless you count that guy over there." He points back to Heliolisk. "He's a joke for sure."

Heliolisk can be heard objecting through his gag.

This annoys Lichenthrope enough for it to leap at Kappaqua and Turcell to slash at them with its claws.

Both Pokémon leap to opposite sides to dodge. Kappaqua laughs once more and says, "Alright then, let's do this. Hope you're not expecting me to hold back! Water Gun!"

Kappaqua's blast of water seems to do little more than soak Lichenthrope, annoying it further. "Why you little! Shadow Claw!" Lichenthrope's claws are cloaked in shadows as it leaps at Kappaqua and slashes, knocking Kappaqua back against the cave wall.

Kappaqua looks hurt, but works through it, brushing himself off, as if to pretend he barely felt the attack. "Then how about my Aqua Bomb!" Kappaqua hurls an orb of water, but Lichenthrope cuts right through it with Shadow Claw.

Seeing things aren't going so well, Turcell urges, "Kappaqua, Lichenthrope is a Grass-Type! You're weak against that, and I'm strong. Let me help."

Kappaqua shakes his head. "No. Don't you even think about stepping in."

Lichenthrope shouts, "Your mistake! Mega Drain!" From its body, Lichenthrope launches tendrils of green energy, which engulf Kappaqua and forcefully drain energy.

Kappaqua cries out in pain. He attempts to throw another Aqua Bomb to disrupt Lichenthrope but can't concentrate enough to manage the attack. When the attack stops Kappaqua falls to the ground. Lichenthrope begins to slowly approach Kappaqua for the finishing blow.

Turcell shouts in simultaneous anger and concern, "Kappaqua, you have to let me help!"

"No!" Kappaqua attempts to get back up, but stumbles.

Heliolisk manages to wiggle himself out of the gag and shouts, "This isn't a test, you fools! Lichenthrope is an actual outlaw!"

Kappaqua's eyes widen as he realizes the potentially fatal error he's made. He looks up at the Lichenthrope now standing above him. "You're an actual outlaw…?" In a sudden and unreasonable fit of rage he shouts, "You scum!" He unleashes a powerful Water Gun, which Lichenthrope just leans to the side to avoid.

Lichenthrope prepares for another Shadow Claw. "It's lights out for you."

Turcell shouts, "Kappaqua!" as he runs in to try to protect Kappaqua but can't make it in time. Lichenthrope rends Kappaqua with its claws. Turcell shouts, "Ember!" He spits a large burst of embers at Lichenthrope, who leaps back to avoid them.

Lichenthrope shouts, "You'll be defeated, no different than your worthless partner! Dark Pulse!" Lichenthrope launches an orb created from dark purple rings at Turcell.

Turcell retreats into his shell for protection. From inside, he shouts, "Rapid Spin!" Turcell launches himself into a spin and flies at Lichenthrope, but Lichenthrope knocks him away with Shadow Claw.

Turcell gets back out from his shell and tries another Ember, but Lichenthrope powers through the attack with another Dark Pulse. Turcell shakes his head in desperation. He thinks, _It's no use, I can't beat an actual outlaw by myself. I'm not strong enough. I need help._

Lichenthrope declares, "This is over for you too! Shadow Claw!" It leaps to attack Turcell.

Turcell backs up but finds he's literally back to the wall. He can't possibly dodge.

And then Kappaqua shouts, "Water Gun!" A powerful stream of water knocks Lichenthrope off course.

Turcell asks with surprise, "Kappaqua!?" He looks to the source of the attack to see a fully healed Kappaqua standing ready for battle.

Kappaqua grins and gives Turcell a thumb-up. "Never count me out."

Turcell questions, "But how? You were down for the count."

"Remember that seed I bought?"

Turcell flashes back to Kappaqua buying the unknown seed from the Kecleon Shop.

Kappaqua explains, "That was a Reviver Seed, a very rare item that fully heals a Pokémon after it takes critical damage. I'm back in the fight."

Turcell asserts, "And I'm in too, this time. There's no way either of us could beat this guy alone."

Kappaqua reluctantly admits, "You're right. Let's not waste this second chance. We'll give this scum what he deserves."

Lichenthrope gets up off the ground and laughs. "Isn't that sweet? Now you'll both fall together." He hurls a Dark Pulse at the two of them.

Turcell and Kappaqua leap apart from each other to avoid the attack. They then both simultaneously attack with Ember and Water Gun. Lichenthrope attempts to dodge the Water Gun but ends up being hit by the Ember.

Turcell shouts, "And I'll follow that up with Rapid Spin!" He throws himself Lichenthrope again, but Lichenthrope uses Shadow Claw to smack Turcell back, causing him to crash into Kappaqua.

Kappaqua urges, "You know, now would be a good time for that golden energy thing you did last time."

Turcell emerges from his shell and asserts, "Trust me, I've been trying. I have no control over whatever that is. There's something that causes it to happen, and I have no idea what that is."

Kappaqua shoves Turcell off of him. "Whatever, I don't need that to beat this guy anyways. Aqua Bomb!" Kappaqua lobs an orb of water. Lichenthrope prepares to parry with Shadow Claw, but Kappaqua seems to have not even been aiming for Lichenthrope. The Aqua Bomb lands to the side of Lichenthrope, catching the outlaw in the resulting blast wave.

Turcell takes advantage of the Situation by attacking with Ember. Kappaqua joins in on attacking the downed outlaw with Water Gun. They keep up the attacks until Lichenthrope falls limp, passing out.

Turcell questions with disbelief, "We did it…?"

Kappaqua cheers, "We did it! We took down that worthless scum of an outlaw!"

Turcell cheers, "We did it!"

Heliolisk shouts harshly, "Yes, you did it! Now how about one of you untie me!?"

Turcell and Kappaqua look to each other, then move over to help Heliolisk.

Heliolisk complains. "Took you two long enough. Any of the trained rangers could have beaten that fool in half the time. Why, if I wasn't taken by surprise, he'd have been arrested long before you-" He's interrupted by Kappaqua pulling the gag back up over his mouth. With fury crossing his face, Heliolisk begins an angry rant that comes out as nothing but muffled grunts.

Kappaqua laughs. "I think that the rangers are going to want to see evidence of Lichenthrope's crimes. Assaulting a ranger and holding him captive should be enough, let's not ruin the crime scene."

Turcell chuckles, while Heliolisk continues to shout angrily.

* * *

Turcell, Kappaqua, and Heliolisk, now unbound, stand in a large chamber back on Pokémon Station. Across from them, Lichenthrope, bound by cuffs, is flanked on either side by Escavalier and Sirfetch'd, with Gallade standing in front of it. It's Team Chivalry.

Gallade says, "You did a great job taking down Lichenthrope, he was classed a Silver Rank outlaw. We'll take him from here." He leads his team and Lichenthrope out.

Heliolisk sighs. "Yes, as much as I hate admit it, I did not expect you to be able to take down such a powerful outlaw."

Kappaqua says, "So that means we're rangers now, right?"

Heliolisk laughs. "Absolutely not."

Kappaqua is taken aback. "What? But we passed the test. That makes us rangers, right?"

Heliolisk laughs some more. "I'm afraid you didn't pass your test. The test was to complete the outlaw scenario the corps provided you with. You were supposed to defeat me. But you didn't, so you didn't pass your test."

Kappaqua clenches his fists in anger. Just as he's about to give Heliolisk a piece of his mind, Orbeetle enters to room saying, "Indeed they did, sir. They're just over here." Orbeetle leads a Gigastar into the room. Gigastar is a large Pokémon made up entirely of a burning plasma, like a star. Its body is mostly spherical, composed of essentially only the head with two powerful arms. Its face gives an impression of age and wisdom, especially given the goatee-like streams of plasma beneath it mouth. Overall, its coloration in mostly red, invoking a red giant star.

Kappaqua freezes up. He whispers to Turcell, "No way, that's Gigastar, the legendary first ranger. Over a thousand years ago he formed the first Ranger Team, Team Solar Flare, and created the Pokémon Space Range Corps. Back when I said Team Hero were the second team ever to reach Master Rank, Team Solar Flare was the first, but since then a new rank had to be created for them, they're Legend Rank."

Heliolisk crosses his arms with annoyance. "Hey, I'm part of Team Solar Flare too. Why is no one ever in awe of me?"

Orbeetle gives him a powerful pat on the back and suggests in a jocular nature, "Perhaps it's because you're not an actual member, just an honorary member filling the spot of your ancestor."

Heliolisk looks offended. "I am indeed a real member."

Orbeetle chuckles. "Whatever makes you happy to think."

Gigastar looks over Kappaqua and Turcell. "So, you're the two that Orbeetle told me about. You two took down Lichenthrope without any formal ranger training."

Kappaqua is too nervous to respond, so Turcell says, "Yes, sir. That's us."

Gigastar meditatively strokes his chin with a hand. "Yes, I can see the potential that you two hold simply by looking at you."

Heliolisk runs up to Gigastar's side and says cloyingly, "I thought the same thing the moment I first saw them. In fact, I was just about to accept them as rangers, I'm so glad you-"

Gigastar silences Heliolisk by raising an arm in front of him. He says, "Tell me, why is it that you want to be a ranger?"

Kappaqua finally finds the ability to speak. He takes a deep breath and answers, "Sir, I believe that there is much wrong in this galaxy. There are those who are helpless and get everything taken away from them unfairly. I want to do whatever I can to help such Pokémon. I want to bring hope where there is none, remind the helpless that no situation is ever hopeless. I want to make this galaxy a better place for all Pokémon."

Turcell look surprised. He thinks, _Wow, Kappaqua talks such a big game, acting tough and emotionless, but I'm beginning to see that there's so much more to him. He's got a soft side that he's careful not to let others see. That's what I noticed in him earlier on the ship._

Heliolisk laughs at Kappaqua. "If I had a Poké for every new recruit I heard say that, I'd-"

Gigastar speaks over Heliolisk, ignoring him completely, "I sense the absolute sincerity in your words. You have an ideal that you stick to absolutely."

Heliolisk zealously agrees, "Yes, it really is quite clear, isn't it?"

Gigastar continues, "Then that's that, you two are now rangers. Heliolisk, get these two their uniforms."

"Right away sir." Heliolisk turns to leave, grumbling in annoyance under his breath.

Kappaqua is absolutely stunned. "I'm… a ranger…" He gives this several moments to sink in, and then leaps up and cheers, "I'm a ranger!"

Heliolisk returns, carrying two white scarves in one hand, and two badges in the other. As he reluctantly distributes them to Kappaqua and Turcell, Gigastar explains, "Those scarves are the symbol of a ranger. Wearing one of them will announce to all that you are there to help."

Turcell has tied the scarf around his neck so that it hangs down beneath his chin, while Kappaqua ties his so that the knot is in front, and it hangs down over his back, almost looking like a small cape. Emblazoned on each white scarf is a red emblem, shaped like a stylized R with a star in its center, the emblem of the Space Ranger Corps.

Next, Heliolisk hands them the badges. They're a colorless white, and feature the ranger emblem flanked by wings. Gigastar explains, "And those are your ranger badges. Not only are they proof of your status as rangers, but they are also invaluable tools in dungeon exploration and rescue. They are what allow for emergency escape from dungeons, as well as the extraction of those you are rescuing."

Kappaqua stares intensely at the badge in his hand.

Gigastar says, "And now, before we register you, there is one last piece of business to attend to. What will be your team name?"

Kappaqua's eyes widen in surprise. "A name…? I never considered a name!" He turns to Turcell. "Quickly, we need a name! What do you have?"

Turcell is taken aback by the abruptness of Kappaqua's demand. He panics as he says the first thing that comes to mind, "Well, um, how about Nova?"

Kappaqua contemplates this. "Team Nova? Nova literally means new but is more commonly associated with the powerful explosion of a star that outshines everything in the night sky." He nods. "I like it. Team Nova it is. Where'd you come up with that one?"

Turcell shrugs. "I don't know. I feel like it has meaning to me, but I don't what."

Kappaqua is suddenly reminded of his new partners predicament. "Right… Of course, you don't remember."

Gigastar says, "Then Team Nova it is. Welcome to the Ranger Corps. Your first day of official duty will be tomorrow. Heliolisk will be in charge of your training."

Heliolisk says, "I can't wait." Then adds under his breath, "I can't wait to pay those two back for humiliating me."

Kappaqua holds his badge up and declares, "You hear that outlaws? Team Nova is here, and there's nowhere you can run! Helpless Pokémon of the galaxy, there's nothing for you to fear!"

Turcell joins Kappaqua and also proudly holds out his badge.

Turcell says in a voice-over, "Ranger Log, day 1. Gigastar said we make these logs so that future generations of rangers may look back on them as sources of inspiration and learning. I'm not sure I feel like I should be an inspiration for anyone. How can I inspire others when I don't even know who I am? For I all know, I could have been someone that no one should look up in my past life. I don't think that's the case, but there's really no way to know for sure. Being a ranger may not be my goal, but I get the sense that I'm someone who would make the best of a circumstance, so that's what I'll do. Hopefully work as a ranger can help me learn who I am, and then maybe, just maybe, I'll find that I actually am someone others can look up to."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Recruits

Chapter 3: Recruits

"Ranger Log, day 4. The past few days have been… interesting. Heliolisk has been drilling us non-stop. I get the sense that he doesn't like us much. Despite Kappaqua's constant insistence, we have yet to be sent out on any actual missions. It's all simulations and drills. Personally, I don't mind too much, but Kappaqua's going crazy. Anyways, today the glorious task of running errands falls to me."

Turcell is strolling through The Forum, with life and activity bustling all around him. He wears a broad grin as he takes in the sights of the simple day-to-day activities of the Pokémon.

Without warning, a Pokémon rushes by him, bumping him on the way. The Pokémon skids to a stop and turns around to apologize. The Pokémon is a Dreepy. He says, "Excuse me, I'm so sorry."

Turcell smiles at the young Pokémon. "There's no need to worry."

Dreepy's eyes widen in surprise. "No way! You're Turcell, from Team Nova!"

This confuses Turcell slightly. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Dreepy shakes his head. "No, sorry, you don't. But I know you. You're a part of the awesome ranger team that took down Lichenthrope! You guys are so cool!"

Turcell looks embarrassed. "I assure you, we're nothing special."

"That's not true. If you weren't special, you wouldn't be rangers. That makes you the coolest."

"So you like space rangers?"

Dreepy nods emphatically. "Yes, to join a space ranger team is my dream."

Turcell grins back at him. "That's a wonderful dream. You'll make it someday, I know it."

Dreepy beams with joy. "Thank you!"

A nearby Pichu shouts, "Hey Dreepy! Come and play!"

Dreepy looks to Turcell, who gives him a nod of approval. Dreepy runs off to play with his friends.

Turcell continues on to his destination, a storefront shaped like a Kangaskhan. The Kangaskhan standing at the stall welcomes, "Turcell! I've got your order ready in the back, let me go grab it. She heads into a backroom and returns moments later. She says in a caring voice, "Here you are, sweetie. Two apples, an Oran Berry, and a Pecha Berry, straight from your storage."

Turcell smiles. "Thanks, Aunty Kangaskhan." Turcell's attention is taken by a pair of child Pokémon, the Pichu from earlier and a Wooper, running by, laughing and passing a ball back and forth.

Kangaskhan smiles. "You don't seem to mind running the errands too much, do you?"

Turcell chuckles and smiles back. "I guess I don't. I couldn't tell you why, but being in a place filled with so much life and energy just fills me with joy."

Kangaskhan grins. "Let me guess, you come from a place with a little less vibrance."

Turcell chuckles. "Something like that."

"Many Pokémon have a similar reaction when they first come to the station. And I'll tell you what, the same way seeing all this fills you with happiness, seeing Pokémon like you react like that fills me with happiness."

Kangaskhan's baby shouts excitedly, "Happy! Happy!"

Turcell smiles at the baby.

An angry voice suddenly demands, "What's the big idea?"

Nearby, Dreepy and his friends cower before a group of three stern-looking Pokémon, a Gargolem, Sableye, and Centiskorch. Gargolem is dragon-like Pokémon with a stony exterior. It has large bat-like wings, long arms, and thick legs. Its tail ends in a barb. Naturally, it prefers to stand in a crouching position, with its knees bent, but it can also walk erect.

Dreepy explains, "Sorry, sir. I missed the ball when Pichu threw it to me."

Gargolem asks, "And so you thought it would be a good idea have it thrown at me instead?"

Dreepy isn't sure what to say, "Um… I…"

Centiskorch interjects with a refined sounding voice and a sense of arrogance, "Show respect, kid. We'll have you know we're a ranger team."

Sableye cackles, then adds in an impish voice, "Yeah, a ranger team!"

Dreepy's eyes widen. "You guys are a ranger team?"

Sounding extremely self-important, Gargolem confirms, "That's right, we're Team Ultra."

Dreepy questions, "Team Ultra? I've never heard of you."

With disbelief, Gargolem demands, "Never heard of Team Ultra!?"

Sableye mimics with mock surprise, "Never heard of Team Ultra!?"

Centiskorch asserts, "I'll have you know, we're the newest ranger team to hit the scene, straight out of the academy, and we've made major waves doing it. If you haven't heard of us yet, you will soon."

Gargolem steps forward as he pops the ball with a sharp claw. "And as such, we don't appreciate it when runts like you decide to throw balls at us."

Pichu starts to cry, as Dreepy shouts, "Hey! That was our ball!"

Gargolem asks, "What're you going to do about it, runt?"

Sableye asks, "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

Before they step any closer, Turcell steps in between them. "That's enough. They were just playing a game and made a mistake."

Dreepy says with excitement, "Turcell!"

Gargolem scowls. "You're the runt from Team Nova, the team that upstaged our grand debut as rangers."

Centiskorch complains, "We had everything planned out perfectly, but then you captured the outlaw we were tracking down. Lichenthrope was our bounty."

Sableye interjects, "Yeah! Our bounty! Our bounty!"

Turcell responds, "Too bad. Guess we were just in the right place at the right time."

Gargolem counters, "More like the wrong place at the wrong time. It's an embarrassment that an academy-trained team like us could be upstaged by a pair of rookies." He scowls. "Look, runt, you're lucky that we're on our way to a very important mission, and we don't have time for any more of this nonsense. You're not worth our attention."

Sableye adds, "Not worth it!" and cackles some more. With that, Team Ultra leaves.

Turcell looks to Dreepy. "Sorry about your ball. Are you okay?"

Dreepy nods. "Yeah, thanks for helping out. Those guys may be a ranger team, but they sure don't act like one. They're a disgrace."

Turcell nods. "Some people- I mean Pokémon are just like that."

Dreepy suddenly gets an idea. "Hey, Turcell, could I show you something?"

Turcell wasn't expecting this. "Oh, um, sure. What is it?"

Dreepy excitedly floats away. "Follow me!"

Turcell follows, unsure what to expect.

* * *

Dreepy leads Turcell into a dimly lit room that's completely empty. He explains, "This is my favorite area on the entire station. I found it a year ago when I was exploring."

Turcell steps into the room to find that the wall on the far side of the room is entirely taken up by a massive window. Through the window is a breathtaking sight of not only the star-scape of outer space, but a nebula awash in a rainbow of colors. The sight instantly takes Turcell's breath away. "Wow… I've never seen a view of space like this before…"

Dreepy agrees, "Yeah, it's amazing. This room is a disused cargo hold. I couldn't believe my luck when I first found it. Of all the cool places I've found on this station, this is the best. Now it's my secret hideout. Someday, this will be my personal headquarters once I make a ranger team."

Turcell comments, "That's great. So, do you do a lot of exploring then?"

Dreepy nods excitedly. "Yeah, I know every nook and cranny of the station. If you ever need to know where something is, or the best way to get somewhere, I'm your Pokémon."

Turcell smiles back. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you so much for showing this to me, Dreepy. I can tell it's very special to you."

Dreepy looks out at view once more. "It's more than that. It's my reminder."

"Reminder?"

Dreepy continues to look out at the vast expanse. "It reminds me how small we are in comparison to the universe."

"That sounds kind of morbid."

Dreepy shakes his head. "No, most people would say that thoughts like that lead to a sense of worthlessness, a feeling that whatever you do in life doesn't matter. I say it's the opposite. I say that since we're so small, that means we have to work even harder make our impact. It doesn't mean we can't change the universe, it means that it's even more important that we do. So, what this view is to me is a reminder of how hard I have to work to make my impact. That's why I want to be a ranger, so I can make my impact, change the universe for the better."

Turcell smiles at Dreepy. "Wow, that's a great way to think about things. I wish I had that kind of direction in my life."

"What do you mean? You're a space ranger. Of course you have direction."

Turcell sighs. "I'm making the best of it I can, but I must admit that unlike you and my partner, being ranger wasn't really something I've ever considered, to say the least."

"Still, you have everything I've ever wanted. I want nothing more than to be a ranger. I want to be like you."

With confidence entering his voice, Turcell says assuredly, "Dreepy, with an outlook yours, you will become a ranger. There is no doubt about it. You just apply yourself, and you'll be a ranger in no time."

Dreepy smiles profusely. "Wow, do you really think so?"

"I know so."

"If you have confidence in me, then I know so too."

* * *

**That Night…**

Turcell and Kappaqua are sleeping on Pokémon beds in a spartan room in the station. Kappaqua is fast asleep, snoring loudly, while Turcell is tossing and turning.

From Turcell's perspective, he finds himself in a void of swirling energy and color. "Huh? Where am I?" A dark, shadowy image begins to form ahead of him. "I think I can see something… What is that…?"

As hard as he tries to make out the sight ahead of him, the scene remains distorted and indiscernible. Two silhouetted figures appear in the scene. From one of the figures, a distorted voice that sounds similar to Turcell's says, "This is the last time we'll see each other. What's about to happen, I have to do it alone."

An even more distorted voice gives an objection, but it can't be understood.

Turcell's voice responds, "I promised you I would never leave you, but I have no choice. I'm sorry, my friend." There's a sudden loud noise, and the second silhouette vanishes from the scene.

Back out of the dream, Turcell continues to restlessly toss about. He sleep talks, "I have to… go on alone…"

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Turcell and Kappaqua are gathered with a group of other rangers, including Team Ultra, in the main briefing room. Gigastar is announcing, "And that concludes the morning briefing. Remember the space ranger motto."

Everyone in the room except for Turcell and Team Ultra, shout, together, "Safety isn't our mission, it's our ambition!" Turcell simply doesn't know what to say, while Team Ultra doesn't seem interested in saying it.

With this, most of the ranger teams disband, heading off for their daily activities. Left behind are Team Nova and Ultra. Heliolisk approaches them, and announces sternly, "Recruits, it's time for your next phase of training."

Kappaqua, looking hopeful, asks, "Do we get to go on an actual mission today?"

Heliolisk cracks up laughing. "Of course not. You'd still be a liability in the field."

Kappaqua objects, "But you let those guys go in the field yesterday, and they joined after us."

Gargolem speaks up, "That's because we are the superior team, as we have academy training."

Before Kappaqua can object, Heliolisk agrees, "Exactly. They can handle themselves in the field. I have no such evidence that you can."

Kappaqua crosses his arm and mutters under his breath, "I guess you forgot who it was that saved you from Lichenthrope."

With sudden irrational rage, Heliolisk shouts, "And for that outburst, you'll be doing double the workouts today!"

Kappaqua looks ready to object, but Heliolisk advises, "And one more word from you, and it will be triple."

Kappaqua hangs his head in defeat.

Then two Pokémon come running into the room. It's Dreepy's friends, Pichu and Wooper. They seem distressed. Pichu shouts, "Please, someone help us! We need a ranger team!"

Heliolisk, adopting a clearly fake caring voice asks, "And what's the matter?" It's clear that he is not a fan of children.

Wooper explains in a panic, "It's Dreepy! He got some idea in his head about traveling to another planet to perform a ranger mission! He's been gone all night!"

Turcell's eyes widen. "Dreepy?" He recalls what he said to Dreepy the previous day. "You just apply yourself, and you'll be a ranger in no time." Turcell thinks with horror, _Oh no, he went off by himself because of what I said!_

Heliolisk says to the children, "I'm sorry, but all our ranger teams are currently busy with other missions. I'm sure your friend will be okay."

Before Kappaqua can declare the same thing, Turcell shouts, "Send us! We'll rescue Dreepy!"

This surprises Kappaqua. "Since when were you interested in ranger work?"

Turcell asserts, "Dreepy is my friend, and I want to help him."

Heliolisk asserts, "Absolutely not."

But then Gigastar floats in, saying, "This assignment could be the perfect training opportunity for our new recruits."

Heliolisk is immediately at his side, saying, "Absolutely, sir. My thoughts exactly. Except, instead of sending Team Nova, may I suggest sending Team Ultra? They're much more fit for this mission."

Gigastar contemplates something, then says, "Send them both. It's about time we see how both teams operate on assignment."

Heliolisk sighs. "Of course… Fine. You hear that? Both of your teams will be put on this rescue mission." He leans in to Gargolem and whispers, "But of course, I expect you to show how much better you are than these upstarts."

Gargolem grins. "But of course."

Once Gigastar and Heliolisk have left, Gargolem says, "You two runts might as well not even leave. You don't stand a chance against us."

Kappaqua, looking annoyed, points out, "This is a rescue mission. Think about the client. This isn't a competition."

Centiskorch laughs. "And that is why you shall lose."

Sableye mocks, "You'll lose! You'll lose!"

Kappaqua stares fiercely at them, fire in his eyes. "Fine, you want to do things that way, let's do things that way. We'll rescue Dreepy before you."

Turcell asserts, "Dreepy will be rescued. We'll make sure of it."

As Team Ultra walks off, Gargolem laughs, "Yeah, by us."

Turcell turns to Kappaqua and asserts, "We have to be the ones to do this, Kappaqua. Those guys were bullying Dreepy yesterday. I can't imagine what they would do if they make it to Dreepy first."

Kappaqua grins confidently and raises a thumb. "Don't worry, this is Team Nova's first official mission, and there's no way I'm letting those jerks upstage us at it. Come on, let's go."

* * *

**Secluded Forest Area 1**

Turcell and Kappaqua have arrived in a dense and ancient forest. Moss covers the ground beneath them, and the thick canopy of leaves above blocks out the daylight. Kappaqua states, "According to Dreepy's friends, this is where Dreepy said he was going. Hopefully he's not too deep in the dungeon."

Turcell marches ahead and says with determination, "Let's go."

Kappaqua is surprised by this uncharacteristic attitude. Before long, Kappaqua spots a nearby feral Pokémon. It's a Shroomish, and it's sleeping in a spot that blocks the only path forward through the dense vegetation. Kappaqua starts to say, "Looks like we won't be able to get past without waking-"

Before he can finish his sentence, Turcell leaps forward and shouts, "Ember!" He spits a flurry of embers that scorches the Shroomish, waking it up. The Shroomish flees, startled by the sudden attack. "There, the path is clear."

Kappaqua gives Turcell a dumbfounded look.

As Turcell walks by to proceed, he asks, "Something wrong?"

Kappaqua quickly shakes his head. "No, not at all. Just surprised by this initiative you're showing." He realizes Turcell has continued on without him, and rushes to catch up.

* * *

**Secluded Forest 3A**

Turcell and Kappaqua continue on, mostly in silence. Turcell is in the lead, focusing entirely on moving forward. Perhaps too much so. As he takes another step forward, Kappaqua's eyes widen at a realization. Kappaqua quickly grabs Turcell by the back of his shell and yanks him back.

Turcell demands angrily, "Hey, what gives!?"

Kappaqua crosses his arms. "Well, excuse me for saving your shell."

"Saving me from what? I don't see anything."

"Then clearly you're not looking close enough. Look there." He beckons to a slightly discolored patch of ground that Turcell was about to step on to.

"I still don't see anything. Come on, we need to move on."

Kappaqua shakes his head. "No way, this way's out. We need to find another." He sweeps his arm gently over the discolored patch, revealing a metal panel engraved with a Voltorb just beneath the surface. "In your reckless blindness, you nearly triggered a Blast Trap!"

Turcell is finally willing to listen. "A trap?"

Kappaqua sighs. "I can't believe I'm on a team with someone who doesn't know about traps. Traps appear randomly in dungeons. No one is really sure why they appear, or where they come from, but they are dangerous. Stepping on them causes all sorts of different things to happen, depending on what kind of trap it is. If you stepped on this Blast Trap, it would have exploded."

Turcell appears concerned. "Exploded…?"

"Yes, now let's not risk triggering this trap. We need to find another way around."

Turcell reluctantly nods. "Right…"

* * *

**Secluded Forest 4A**

Kappaqua points across a clearing. "Look, over there. There's some Pecha Berries. We should grab them, just in case things get tough."

Turcell shakes his head. "No, we can't waste any time. We have to press forward."

Kappaqua forces his way in front of Turcell to block his path and puts his hands on his hips. "Okay, it's time for you to tell me what's going on. I know Dreepy is your friend, but you're taking this extremely personally, for someone you just met yesterday."

Turcell grunts. "So, what if I am?"

"So, your single-mindedness has already endangered us once, and now you just want to ignore smart dungeon traveling protocol. Spill it, what's going on with you?"

Turcell sighs. "I wasn't going to tell you, but…I had a dream last night. I think it was a memory from before."

Kappaqua can't help but roll his eyes. "You mean from when you were a human, right?"

Turcell turns away with annoyance. "And that attitude is exactly why I wasn't going to tell you."

Kappaqua realizes his mistake, swallows his pride, and apologizes somewhat insincerely, "Sorry, go on."

Turcell takes a deep breath. "The dream wasn't so much a memory, as it was me trying to watch a movie through a blurry lens. I couldn't make out anything, I had no perception of what was going on, but I had the sense that it was a defining moment of my life. I don't know exactly what happened, but I left someone behind, someone who was extremely important to me. I don't know why I did it, but I get the strong sense that I regretted it."

Kappaqua nods as he thinks this over. "So with Dreepy being your first friend since you lost your memories, you can't stand the thought of leaving him behind, in a situation that you think you brought on."

Turcell nods. "That's it, exactly."

Kappaqua puts a hand on Turcell's shoulder. "Look, I don't know what it's like to be you right now, but I can promise you that we will save Dreepy, and stopping to go around a trap, or to grab some supplies is not going to change that. We are a ranger team. We leave no one behind. On my honor as a ranger, I promise you, we will not leave Dreepy behind."

Turcell sighs. "Okay." He decides to go over and grab the berries himself.

* * *

**Secluded Forest 7A**

Turcell shouts, "Tackle!" From inside his shell, Turcell slams into a Sunkern, knocking it out of the way. Once he comes out of the shell, he comments, "These feral Pokémon are appearing more and more as we go on."

That's when a voice announces, "Trouble keeping up, huh runts?" Gargolem and the rest of Team Ultra step up from behind, laughing at Turcell and Kappaqua.

Kappaqua immediately gets defensive. "Who said we're having trouble?"

Gargolem laughs. "You didn't need to say it. We can see it all over your faces."

Sableye laughs. "All over your faces! All over your faces!"

Centiskorch adds, "It's obvious that your untrained team is completely unqualified for this high caliber mission."

Turcell steps forward and asserts, "Maybe we are, maybe we aren't. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're doing our part to make sure Dreepy is okay."

Team Ultra all glance at each other, then crack up in laughter. Gargolem remarks, "Sure, runt, whatever you say."

Starting to walk away from Team Nova, Gargolem steps onto what looks to be a mossy rock, but the moment he does, it begins to shake violently. Gargolem steps back in surprise. "What's this?"

Sableye mimics, but also shows surprise of its own, "What's this?"

And it's not just the one rock. Rocks all around the area begin to rumble. They then all hop off the ground.

Kappaqua shouts, "Those weren't actually rocks! They're Mosstone!"

Mosstone is a small Pokémon that could easily be mistaken for a moss-covered rock. In fact, just about the only thing that distinguishes it from one is its simple face. Given how much time the Pokémon spends standing completely still, they likely hide all over the place, disguised as simple rocks.

The entire group of Mosstone look angry at having been disturbed. The one that was stepped on literally hurls itself at Gargolem. Gargolem manages to deflect it with a slash of his claws. He says with annoyance, "Okay, looks like someone doesn't know who they're up against. Get them, boys."

Centiskorch uses Fire Lash, whipping its tail at several Mosstone, while Sableye uses Shadow Ball to attack several others, while shouting excitedly, "Getting them! Getting them!"

Kappaqua shouts, "No, don't! You'll only make them angrier!" But it's too late. All the Mosstone now move to attack back. Not just Team Ultra, but Team Nova as well.

Turcell retreats into his shell to defend himself. From inside he can hear the constant pounding of the Mosstone's attacks.

Kappaqua attempts to blast a nearby Mosstone away with Water Gun, but from behind, another Mosstone attacks him with a Mega Drain attack. Kappaqua shouts in shock and pain.

Team Ultra isn't fairing much better. They do seem to be holding out better, but the sheer numbers of their foe is beginning to overwhelm them.

Gargolem shouts, "Dragon Claw!" He slashes at several incoming Mosstone at once, but two more hit him from behind. He takes the brunt of the attack, swivels around, and attacks those two as well.

Turcell remains in his shell, unable to find an opening to counterattack. Then a line from his dream suddenly plays in his head. "I promised you I would never leave you, but I have no choice. I'm sorry, my friend."

Turcell suddenly shouts in determination, "No! Not again! Not again! Rapid Spin!" Rather than waiting for an opening, Turcell forces one of his own. The sudden spinning of his shell flings several Mosstone away. He then pulls out of his shell, and notices a Mosstone preparing to attack Kappaqua. He attacks it with Ember before it gets the chance.

Kappaqua quickly returns the favor by using Aqua Bomb to get rid of a Mosstone behind Turcell. The two Pokémon nod a wordless thanks at each other.

They both quickly return their attention to the fight, each one attacking as many Mosstone as they can manage at once with Ember and Water Gun.

A little bit more of this, and the Mosstone have all either been defeated or given up their attack. Turcell and Kappaqua breathe a sigh of relief. They look over to see Team Ultra, relaxing against a tree and laughing.

Kappaqua demands, "Hey, what's so funny?"

Gargolem laughs, "What's funny is how long it took for you to defeat all your Mosstone."

Centiskorch adds, "Our superior training allowed us to defeat them all long before you."

Kappaqua begins to make a charge at them, but Turcell holds him back. "They're not worth it." Kappaqua grimaces.

Team Ultra continues to laugh as they walk off, leaving Team Nova behind. Gargolem says, "And now it's time for the superior team to rescue that runt."

As they walk away, what they don't notice is the discolored patch of ground ahead of them. All three of Team Ultra step on the patch at once, and there's a sudden burst of purple energy. The ground they stepped on is revealed to be a trap marked with a skull and crossbones.

Kappaqua gasps, "A Poison Trap!"

Gargolem, Centiskorch, and Sableye suddenly fall to the ground, wincing in pain, their faces being shaded a sickly hue of purple.

Gargolem grunts, "Get up you weaklings, we have a job to finish…" He tries standing up, but immediately collapses.

Kappaqua breaks up in laughter. "You jerks are getting exactly what you deserve!" He walks forward. "Come on Turcell, the rescue is ours now."

But as Kappaqua walks away, Turcell remains planted. "No, not yet."

Kappaqua stops. "What?"

Turcell takes a deep breath. "Remember what you said to me before? We're a ranger team, we leave no one behind."

Kappaqua is shocked to hear his words used against him like this. "But- but- but clearly they're an exception to that."

Turcell shakes his head. "No, there are no exceptions. We won't leave Dreepy behind, we won't leave Team Ultra behind, even if they do deserve it."

Kappaqua sighs. "Ugh. You're right…" He reluctantly approaches Team Ultra with Turcell.

Gargolem looks up them with annoyance. "What do you want? Come to gloat?"

His cynicism is met with a Pecha Berry held in Kappaqua's outstretched arm.

"What's this?"

Kappaqua groans. "Just take the berry before I change my mind.

Turcell also offers berries to Centiskorch and Sableye.

Gargolem stares at Turcell and Kappaqua skeptically, as if trying to figure out their motive. After a quick grimace of pain, Gargolem takes the berry and swallows it whole. Centiskorch and Sableye follow his lead.

Kappaqua advises, "The Pecha Berries will heal the poison, but you're going to need to rest shortly to regain your energy before you get back up. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a friend to rescue."

As they walk off, Gargolem declares, "Don't think this changes anything, runts."

Kappaqua groans. "Regretting it already."

* * *

**Secluded Forest 9A**

Buried deep in the forest are overgrown ruins. The structures of these ruins are barely visible beneath the dense forest growth. Up against a wall, Dreepy stands, looking absolutely terrified. Three fierce Poochyena bark angrily at him.

Dreepy cowers, "Please, don't hurt me… I just wanted to see the ruins…" He sobs.

Just before one of the Poochyena leaps to attack, Turcell shouts, "Let's go, Ember!" A burst of hot embers scorches the ground between the Poochyena and Dreepy. This startles the feral Pokémon, and sends them running.

Dreepy's eyes widen in awe. "Turcell…?"

Turcell runs up to Dreepy. "Are you okay?"

Dreepy excitedly nods. "I am now, thanks to you."

Turcell breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." He looks to Dreepy. "What were you thinking? Why'd you go to a dangerous dungeon all by yourself?"

Dreepy sighs. "I did it because you inspired me. After the inspirational speech you gave me yesterday, I had to go and something, I had to start my ranger career."

Now Turcell sighs. "Dreepy, I meant everything I said, but that doesn't mean you should be reckless."

Dreepy lowers his head. "Yeah… I just really wanted to see these ruins… I thought that if I could discover something new about them, then I could be a ranger too…"

Kappaqua approaches now and shakes his head. "You don't need to do something flashy to become a ranger. Just apply yourself. Train and never give up on your goal. That's how you'll become a ranger."

Dreepy takes this to heart. "Yes. You're right. I hope you can forgive me, for making you come all the way out here to rescue me."

Kappaqua smiles and gives Dreepy a confident thumbs-up.

Turcell says, "It's our job."

Dreepy looks up to them with wonder, awe, and admiration.

Turcell thinks for a moment, then asks, "So what's so important about these ruins to you?"

Dreepy responds, "You see, it's said that these ruins are related to humans."

Turcell's eyes widen. "Humans…?"

Kappaqua sighs and mutters, "Oh boy…"

Dreepy nods excitedly. "You see, I'm really interested in the history of humans. The way they just disappeared with no known explanation. As a ranger, I hope to solve the mystery as to why."

Turcell is completely blindsided by this statement. "Disappeared…? There are no… humans… left…?"

Turcell's shock confuses Dreepy. "There hasn't been for thousands of years…"

Turcell looks to Kappaqua. "Is it… is it true…?"

Kappaqua groans. "I didn't tell you because I knew this is exactly how you would react, and I really didn't want to deal with it."

Turcell slowly backs away as he begins to panic. "I'm- I'm- I'm-" He shakes his head frantically, then collapses to the ground. _I'm the last human there is… _echoes despairingly through his mind before he passes out.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: Alone

Chapter 4: Alone

A calming voice speaks through the darkness, "Can you hear me? Are you okay now?"

After a few seconds, Turcell struggles to answer, "Yes… I think…"

The voice responds, "Good."

Turcell adds, "I… I had a horrible dream… I was alone… all alone…"

"You're not alone anymore. You're among friends now."

"Friends…" Turcell opens his eyes, seeing Kappaqua, Gigastar, Heliolisk, and Team Hero's Curemodo around him, as he lies on his Pokémon bed in Team Nova's room in Pokémon Station. Curemodo was the source of the voice. As soon as he realizes what he's looking at, Turcell lets himself fall limp on the bed again.

Kappaqua groans. "Not again."

Turcell responds, "No, I'm still awake… unfortunately…"

Curemodo says, "You gave us quite the scare, Turcell. It would seem you received an extreme shock to your system."

Turcell sighs. "You could say that…"

Gigastar states, "The good news is, you rescued Dreepy. Your first official mission was a success. The bad news is, even with that, I'm taking Team Nova off active duty for a little bit, until we make sure you're absolutely okay."

"I don't think I'll ever be okay…"

Kappaqua suddenly objects, "Hey, wait a second! You can't take me off active duty! Look at him, he's fine!"

Heliolisk steps forward and scolds, "You'd best listen to the Head Ranger, or you'll never be put on active duty."

Kappaqua groans but does not argue back.

Curemodo adds, "Besides, even if Turcell is physically fine, he clearly isn't emotionally. Now, I don't know what's causing him this distress, it's none of my business, but it would be dangerous to send him out into the field in his current state."

Kappaqua crosses his arms and looks to Turcell loathingly.

* * *

Kappaqua narrates, "Ranger Log, Day 12. Without assigned missions, the past week has been nothing but training. For the first two days after being taken off active duty, Turcell did nothing but stay in bed all day, refusing to talk to anyone. After that, he had a sudden change in attitude and started training with me. He's thrown himself completely in to it, ignoring anything else. I'm not an expert on such things, but he's traumatized for sure, and doing whatever he can to ignore it. I don't understand his insane notions of being the last human, but I do understand the need to bury your pains in training…"

Turcell and Kappaqua look to an intimidating sight ahead of them, a massive Steelix threateningly roaring. Turcell leaps up and shouts, "A Steel-Type like Steelix is week to fire! Go, Ember!"

Kappaqua also leaps and objects, "No, it's a Ground-Type, we need to use water! Water Gun!"

The two attacks cross paths before hitting Steelix. The water puts out the fire, and the fire evaporates the water. Nothing but a little steam hits Steelix. Steelix roars once more, then slams its tail into both Turcell and Kappaqua in one swipe. They're both slammed against the wall, as the dungeon suddenly dissolves around them. Even the Steelix vanishes. They are left alone a black box of a room with a yellow grid pattern.

Ninjato enters the room. Ninjato is a humanoid Pokémon colored almost completely black. It has a pattern resembling a robe and belt on its chest, and it appears to wear a mask with the tied-off ends flowing behind it. It says in an accented voice, "You have failed again. Once more, it is your lack of teamwork that caused you to fail the simulation. Without harmony, there can be no victory."

Kappaqua crosses his arms and turns away from Turcell. "For us to work together as a team, he needs to learn how to follow my lead."

Turcell is about to argue back, but a sudden look of depression covers his face, and he loses all will to fight back. He simply states, "Start the next simulation."

Ninjato shakes his head. "No, that is enough for today. Spend the night reflecting on why success has eluded you. Return tomorrow, and then we will try again."

Before Team Nova leaves, two more Pokémon walk in, Greninja and Accelgor. Kappaqua exclaims, "Wow, it's the rest of Team Stealth!"

Greninja looks down to Kappaqua, he says in a formal voice, "Greetings, young one."

Accelgor asks Ninjato, "Are you ready for our preparation?"

Ninjato nods. "Yes, allow us to ready ourselves for next week."

Kappaqua asks, "What's next week?"

Greninja explains, "In five days our team is putting on a demonstration in Pokémon Ninjutsu for the other ranger squads. We will be demonstrating several special techniques that can be used even by amateurs to assist them in battle."

This excites Kappaqua. "No way, that sounds awesome! I want to learn ninjutsu!"

Ninjato smiles. "Then meet us here. There is much we have to teach you."

Kappaqua leaps up and strikes a ninja-like pose. "Alright!"

Turcell seems uninterested. He comments, "Come on, let's get to the gym so we can train more there."

Kappaqua looks grumpily at Turcell. "Fine, I just hope you realize we're not dedicating all our time to training next week. We've got something cooler to do."

Turcell walks out. "Whatever."

Kappaqua looks back to Team Stealth. "Don't mind him, I can't wait. See you tomorrow." He runs out.

Greninja observes, "They are an interesting team."

Ninjato nods. "Indeed, there is much passion in both them, each in their own unique way. If only they could learn to work properly together, they could have the workings of a great ranger team."

* * *

As Turcell and Kappaqua walk through the main briefing room of Ranger HQ on their way to the gym, they come across a commotion. Several ranger teams have gathered around the virtual bulletin board that lists wanted outlaws. Kappaqua stops, Turcell too, but begrudgingly so.

Kappaqua asks, "Hey, what's going on? What's the commotion?"

Talonflame, of Team Brave Bird, explains, "The updated leads and bounty list just came out, and there's a big surprise on this one. We finally have a lead on the location of the Ranger's Most Wanted Outlaw. It's been over ten years since we've had a lead on him." She quickly looks back to the board.

Kappaqua's eyes widen as he goes into a state of shock. "Most wanted…? You mean…?" He suddenly shoves his way through the crowd, fighting his way to front to see the board.

Turcell catches on to Kappaqua's unusual behavior too late. "Hey, what's wrong?" He tries to go after him.

Kappaqua makes it to the front and comes to complete stop as he freezes up.

Turcell catches up. "Kappaqua, what is it? Come on, we've got to get to the gym for training."

Kappaqua ignores him and just continues to stare at the board. Turcell looks to it for the first time to see a holographic wanted poster, labeled "MOST WANTED." The picture on the poster shows a Nucleactor. Nucleactor is a nuclear-powered Pokémon. It's large, towering, and bipedal, with a metallic body. Its arms and legs are connected to its body by currents of yellow-green electricity. Various parts of its body glow a similar color. On the front of its chest is the grate of a furnace, behind which is the brightest of the glow. Atop each of its shoulders are structures that resemble nuclear stacks.

Kappaqua has instinctively taken out his metallic orb and clenches it tightly.

The crowd around the bulletin board, except for Kappaqua and Turcell, disperses as Gigastar and Heliolisk approach. Heliolisk announces, "Okay everyone, settle down. Settle down. I'm sure all of you want a shot on the bounty on Nucleactor's head, but such a high priority target must be dealt with in a smart manner. We will only send one team, or risk losing our lead."

Everyone in the room begins to whisper and murmur.

Kappaqua suddenly declares, "Send me. I'll do it."

There's more murmurs, this time of disbelief. Heliolisk cracks up laughing. "Excuse me? This is a Gold Rank outlaw! You'd have no hope! Besides, your team is on inactive duty!" He keeps laughing.

Kappaqua shakes his head. "No, I didn't say send Team Nova, I said send me. Turcell is the one on inactive duty. I'll do this one by myself." He adds under his breath, "I need to do this one by myself…"

This only strengthens Heliolisk's laughter. "Surely you must be joking! Why would we ever send one single upstart rookie to take down the single most wanted outlaw that's out there?"

Gigastar puts a hand Heliolisk's shoulder, which instantly stops his laughter. He explains, "Kappaqua, I appreciate your go-getter attitude, but we cannot risk sending you in, especially alone. Nucleactor is dangerous. He has committed heinous crimes across the galaxy, all involving artifacts related to humans. It's believed that he's stolen more than 60% of known human artifacts, and most of those were taken through violent crime. The last time we heard any word from him was over ten years ago, when he murdered a family in an attempt to obtain yet another artifact. He's too dangerous for a Rookie Rank team, I'm sorry."

Kappaqua glances down at the orb in his hand. "Please, sir… this is important. It has to be me."

Gigastar shakes his head. "No, we need to send a Gold Rank team, there's no other option."

Then Orbeetle floats in. "If I might make a suggestion, perhaps there is."

Heliolisk sneers. "Nobody asked you."

Gigastar ignores Heliolisk and asks, "What are you thinking?"

Heliolisk suddenly reverses, "Okay, now someone asked. Go ahead."

Orbeetle ignores Heliolisk as well and suggests, "How about you pick your Gold Rank team, and then send Team Nova along with them. It would be beneficial for their training and would provide the Gold Rank team with backup in the worst-case scenario."

Kappaqua looks to Orbeetle with hope.

Gigastar contemplates this. "No, I'm sorry. We can't do it. Turcell still hasn't been cleared for active duty, and I can't have Kappaqua going in without a teammate, even under the watch of an experienced team. It wouldn't work."

Kappaqua's head hangs and he clenches the orb harder.

Heliolisk comments, "So, if we can get off this ridiculous topic, how about we decide which team gets the assignment?"

Gigastar ponders further. "We need a team that can get in without alerting the target. The choice is clear. Team Stealth will be put on the job."

In a cloud of smoke, Team Stealth suddenly appears. Ninjato asks, "We were called?"

Heliolisk explains, "Yes, your team has been chosen to hunt down Nucleactor, the most wanted outlaw."

Ninjato looks to the wanted poster. "Yes, we will take on this assignment and complete it with the level of discreetness required. We will not fail you, Master Gigastar."

Accelgor adds, "We shall set off immediately."

With everything settled, the Pokémon begin to disperse. Kappaqua continues to stare at the wanted poster, as if it haunts him.

Orbeetle floats over and puts a hand on Kappaqua's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I did my best. Sometimes you just have to take no for an answer." He floats away.

Turcell cautiously says, "Kappaqua, we should get going, or the gym will fill up."

Kappaqua shakes his head. "I don't feel like training anymore. I'm going to sleep." He leaves.

Turcell sighs. "Sleep… right…"

* * *

**That Night…**

Turcell is trapped in a nightmare. Fire burns all around him, consuming everything in sight. The fire itself seems to whisper the words in chorus, "Alone… Alone…" Then they suddenly shout, "All alone!"

Turcell suddenly bursts awake, taking deep pants as he tries to catch his breath. After a moment of breathing, he says, "Sorry if I woke you again, Kappaqua." He looks up and realizes that Kappaqua's bed is empty, and the door to the room is open. "Kappaqua?" He suddenly remembers how adamant Kappaqua was about hunting down Nucleactor himself. "Oh no…"

Almost happy for an excuse not to linger on his nightmare, Turcell gets up and runs out the room.

Turcell heads straight for the hangar bay where the _Destiny_ is parked. Sure enough, there he finds Kappaqua, who's chatting with Cycloptic. Turcell goes behind some equipment to hide. Cycloptic is a tall and muscular Pokémon made of metal, with a humanoid upper body and tripod legs for a lower body. Its head is dome shaped, with a single telescope emerging as an eye.

Kappaqua asks, "So your job is to stay here all day and night and watch for incoming ships?"

Cycloptic responds, "That and possible threats. I take my job extremely seriously." From the sound of his voice, it's apparent that he's the same Pokémon who gave them landing instructions when they first flew the _Destiny_ to Pokémon Station.

Kappaqua asks, "Don't you ever get tired?"

Cycloptic shakes his head. "Nope, my species developed the ability to go without sleep in order to better watch the stars at night, you know, back on a planet where the stars could only be seen at night."

Kappaqua asks, "What about a break? Don't you need breaks?"

"Other than short ones to eat, not at all. I get paid to do here exactly what I would be doing with all my free time anyways, staring at the stars. My work is my break."

Kappaqua asks, "Hey, can you see the Palkia Nebula?"

Cycloptic chuckles. "I sure can, but to get any good image of it, I'd have to stare at it for an hour to gather enough light to resolve an image."

Feigning interest, Kappaqua asks, "Do you think you could get me an image? I'd love to get a look at the nebula. I've heard such great things about it."

Cycloptic looks pretty excited to be talking to someone who shares his interest. "You bet I could! In fact, things are pretty slow right now, I could get started on that right away!"

"Wow, that's great!"

Cycloptic spreads his legs and positions his scope, preparing himself for an extended exposure. Once his attention is trained, Kappaqua sneaks away towards the _Destiny_. Turcell keeps on watching from a distance.

Before he makes it to the ship, he bumps right into Orbeetle, who happens to be passing by.

Kappaqua begins to panic. "Oh, Orbeetle… hi…"

Orbeetle pays Kappaqua little attention. "Good evening, Kappaqua. A nice night for a stroll around the station." He keeps on floating. Kappaqua breathes a sigh of relief, but then panics again when Orbeetle suddenly stops again. Without facing Kappaqua, Orbeetle comments, "About what I said earlier. Even if sometimes you have to take no for an answer, that doesn't mean you always have to. Hypothetically speaking, of course."

Kappaqua is stunned. "Um… yeah... Thanks for the advice." As Orbeetle continues on his way, Kappaqua prepares to board his ship.

Orbeetle stops once more to glance in Turcell's direction. Even though he can't see Turcell in his hiding spot, he beckons his head from Turcell over to the ship knowingly, then moves on. Turcell takes his advice and runs up the ship's gangplank after Kappaqua has entered.

Moments later, the ship takes off, without Cycloptic noticing.

In the cockpit, Kappaqua sits and glances down at his orb. "This is for you…" The _Destiny_ enters hyper speed.

* * *

Kappaqua's ship sets down on the surface of another planet. The surrounding area looks to be made up of pale white, iridescent stones, and little else. The only landmark in sight is the towering mountain that comes to a point, its white rock contrasting against the black night sky. A cave entrance sits at the foot of the mountain.

Kappaqua steps down from the _Destiny _and looks up at the mountain. He pulls out his orb once more and gives it another squeeze. He says to himself, "I'm on my way." He walks forward into the cave entrance.

Turcell, having remained hidden the entire trip, steps out as well and follows Kappaqua.

* * *

**Mt. Opal 1F**

In a cave of glistening white stone, Kappaqua is faced by a Nidoran and a Roggenrola. He leaps up and over the Nidoran, which is charging at him with a Horn Attack, and as it passes beneath him, he uses a Water Gun straight down on it. As he lands back on the ground, he then throws an Aqua Bomb at the Roggenrola. Roggenrola attacks back with Rock Blast, to destroy the incoming attack. Kappaqua throws two more Aqua Bombs. One explodes prematurely due to the Rock Blast, but another makes it through and blasts away Roggenrola. Kappaqua continues on unhindered.

Turcell has watched this from behind a nearby rock, and goes on as well, attempting to remain unseen.

* * *

**Mt. Opal 4F**

Things have continued much the same. Kappaqua progresses through the dungeon on his own, with Turcell watching unnoticed from a distance. Turcell is now watching as Kappaqua is battling against a Bagon. Kappaqua slaps Bagon away with a Pound.

Turcell says to himself, "As much as it sounds like he's gloating, Kappaqua really can handle himself alo-" Turcell chokes up as he tries to say alone, finding himself unable to say the word. Instead he finishes, "By himself."

Kappaqua turns around to survey the area, but just as he turns, the Bagon gets back up and rushes at him to attack with Headbutt. Turcell is just about to shout out in warning when Kappaqua swivels around and attacks back with Water Gun before Bagon can reach him. Bagon is flung away, then flees.

Turcell breathes a sigh of relief. "Maybe I really didn't need to follow him after all."

But Turcell speaks too soon. Kappaqua has gone on to cross a thin rock bridge over a giant chasm. Without warning, the bridge suddenly buckles in on itself. In quick panic, Kappaqua reaches up to try to grab the ledge, but just misses. Just as it looks all over for Kappaqua, he manages to grab hold of something. It's Turcell's arm. He grabs tightly and Turcell pulls him up.

Kappaqua takes several moments to catch his breath, then looks to Turcell and shouts in anger, "What in the galaxy are you doing here!?"

Turcell snaps back, "Saving your life. You would have been done for if I wasn't here!"

Kappaqua shakes his head. "No! You've ruined it! You've ruined it all! This was supposed to be me! Only me! I have to do this by myself!"

Turcell shouts back, "You can't do this alo-" He chokes up again. "You can't do this by yourself! If it wasn't for me being here, you couldn't have _done_ anything!"

Kappaqua crosses his arms and turns away. "I don't care. This is something that only I can do. If I fall doing it, then so be it."

This enrages Turcell. "How could you say that!? Are you trying to throw away your life!?"

"No, I'm trying to take it back." He instinctively pulls out his metal orb for a reassuring squeeze, and with that, he walks on, ignoring anything further from Turcell.

Turcell doesn't care, and stubbornly follows in plain sight.

* * *

**Mt. Opal 7F**

Turcell and Kappaqua walk on silently, clearly having said nothing for the past three floors. And that way they would continue, if it weren't for the sudden attack from a group of three Aron.

The first strike is from an Aron tackling right into Kappaqua. While being carried away by the Tackle, Kappaqua attacks back with Pound to free himself.

Simultaneously, both Kappaqua and Turcell launch attacks to deter the Aron. "Water Gun!"

"Ember!"

Just like with the Steelix in the simulation, the two opposite attacks cancel each other out before they can do any damage. Kappaqua glares angrily at Turcell but returns focus back to the battle with another Water Gun, this one not interrupted.

Turcell ignores Kappaqua's stare and turns to another Aron, to attack with Ember.

The third Aron runs at Kappaqua to attempt another Tackle. Kappaqua is ready this time, and leaps up and over it, landing on the opposite side of the Aron. He then shouts, "Take this!" He throws an Aqua Bomb.

At the same time, Turcell shouts, "Let's turn up the heat!" He attacks with Ember.

The three Aron scatter to dodge both attacks. As Kappaqua and Turcell were attacking from opposite sides, their attacks are now aimed at each other. Neither realizes in time, and both are hit by the other's attack.

Kappaqua gets up, eyes burning with ire. "That's it! I've had enough of you!" He shouts so loud that he scares the Aron into fleeing. "This is exactly why I need to be alone! Just leave me to my business!"

Turcell hits a breaking point as well. "Alone!? You don't know the meaning of alone! You've never been truly alone! Stop pretending like it's a good thing!"

Kappaqua shouts back, "No, I know exactly what it's like to be alone! And you know what? I've been alone for real for most of my life! And that's not some delusion! I was forced to live life alone, and I never said it was a good thing, it's just the fact of my life! Fact, not delusion!"

"You know what!? Who cares if I'm living a delusion!? My emotions are real! As far as I'm concerned, I am the only one left of my kind! I am more alone than anyone ever could be!"

"How could you know that without a memory!? I remember every painful detail of being alone! All of it! How about you get off of your high Horsea and accept the fact that you're not the only one with problems!"

"And how about you stop pretending like my problems don't matter! Regardless of if you think they're real or not, they're real to me! It's all I know!"

Both Pokémon just stare at each other, unsure of what to say next. Neither wants to admit the other as right.

Finally, Kappaqua says in an only somewhat calmed voice, "Unlike some Pokémon, I'm actually trying to fix my problems. Follow me if you have to, I'm done arguing."

Turcell does follow, but grumbles, "I don't know why I am anymore…"

* * *

**Sparkling Summit**

After ten floors of mountain climbing, Turcell and Kappaqua make it to the summit of the Mt. Opal. They are immediately met with a startling sight. Ahead of them, Greninja and Accelgor of Team Stealth lie defeated on the floor, having sustained heavy damage. Even worse, standing on the opposite side of them is Nucleactor, who is holding Ninjato up in the air with one hand around Ninjato's head.

Nucleactor laughs in a deep voice with a metallic filter. "Is this the best the rangers could send against me? A failure of a sneak attack? Pathetic. You will now pay for their foolishness with your life." Nucleactor's fingers around Ninjato's head begin to glow a bright yellow-green as he pumps radiation into Ninjato.

Ninjato cries out in pain. "Aaaaah!"

Kappaqua looks at this sight with horror. In flash of memory, he hears a child's voice shouting in terror, "Mom!"

Kappaqua is visibly shaking. Turcell quickly notices. Kappaqua clenches a fist around his orb and declares to himself, "No, not again." Then he shouts, "Stop right there, you're under arrest!"

Nucleactor looks to Kappaqua and Turcell for the first time. He drops Ninjato and begins to laugh. "Is this some kind of joke? I defeated Team Stealth with ease, and _you're_ their backup!?"

Ninjato, struggling to move, looks up to Kappaqua and says feebly, "No… Get out of here… You can't beat him…" Ninjato collapses.

Nucleactor demands, "Who are you to challenge me?"

Kappaqua steps forward. "Take a look at me! Don't you recognize me!?"

"Why? Should I?"

Kappaqua holds up the metal orb. "Maybe you'll recognize this! Afterall, you murdered my mother in an attempt to get it!"

Turcell's eyes widen. _He… he really was alo- by himself…_

Nucleactor's eyes widen in shock. "You're the Kappaqua that escaped with the Waystone! I've been hunting for you non-stop for the past ten years, and now you come to deliver me the Waystone as a gift. Hand it to me now, or you'll meet the same fate as your mother."

Kappaqua has a flashback to the night in question. It's dark and stormy. A young Kappaqua looks up to the terrifying sight of his mother, a Kappaquarius, the fully evolved form of Kappaqua, dangling from Nucleactor's one-handed grip as his fingers glow intensely. Young Kappaqua shouts in terror, "Mom!"

Kappaqua's mom shouts, "Kappaqua, get out of here! Hide! Don't worry about me, you have to survive!"

Young Kappaqua is frozen in place.

Nucleactor declares, "Maybe if you won't tell me where the Waystone is, your son will convince you otherwise." He drops Kappaquarius, and stomps menacingly towards Kappaqua, who's still too terrified to move.

Before he can make it to Kappaqua, Kappaquarius leaps in between the two of them and holds up her arms in a stance to block Kappaqua. She pleads, "Run Kappaqua! Run!"

With that, Kappaqua rushes off, leaving his mom and Nucleactor behind. His mom declares, "Do your worst to me, but you won't get the Waystone, and you won't get my son!" If she was going to say anything else, it isn't heard, as she instead screams in agony.

Young Kappaqua keeps running with tears in his eyes, refusing to look back.

The flashback skips ahead to young Kappaqua hiding in the very same human-like ruins where Turcell fell. He listens in terror as the heavy footfalls of Nucleactor thunder above. Kappaqua is crying but doing everything he can to stop himself from sobbing aloud. The footfalls fade as flashback does as well.

Tears are now in present Kappaqua's eyes. "My mom gave her life to protect me and the Waystone! There's no way you're getting it!"

He has another flashback. He and his mom are sitting around a campfire. His mom hands the Waystone to him. Young Kappaqua asks, "What's this?"

Kappaquarius answers, "That is our family's legacy. From generation to generation, going back over a thousand years, since the Great Exodus, our family has protected this artifact. It is of great importance, and now it's your turn to take it."

Kappaqua stares at the orb. "But what is it?"

"All you need to know is that when the time comes, whoever possess the Waystone will become an important figure in the history of our galaxy. The Waystone represents a way home. If, in the future, you are ever homesick, the Waystone will be there for you, and don't you forget that."

"I won't, Mom." He takes the Waystone and the flashback ends.

Nucleactor crosses his arms. "The Waystone is the most important of all human artifacts, and I must have it."

Turcell gasps. "It's a human artifact?"

Nucleactor finishes, "What an unfortunate choice you have made. You will perish for it." Nucleactor gathers green electricity between his hands. "Charge Beam!" The electricity blasts forward in an intense beam of electricity.

Kappaqua and Turcell both manage to jump to opposite sides of the beam just in time to avoid it entirely. Forgetting all previous animosity, Turcell says to Kappaqua, "Kappaqua, this guy took down Team Stealth, if we want any hope of defeating him, we have to take Ninjato's advice and work together as a team!"

Kappaqua is too blinded by rage to listen to reason. "No, I've waited all my life for this! Nucleactor is mine!" He leaps up. "Aqua Bomb!" In rapid fire succession, Kappaqua hurls three different explosive orbs of water.

Turcell thinks, _We're dead if we don't work together, I have to help him whether he wants it or not. _He shouts, "Rapid Spin!" Turcell spins right at Nucleactor's feet. Nucleactor had managed to avoid the first of the Aqua Bombs, but with Turcell about to ram into his legs, he's unable to focus on the following two. The attacks impact his metallic skin, leaving no visual damage.

Nucleactor shouts angrily, "Discharge!" A pulse of electricity blasts outwards in all directions from Nucleactor, leaving Kappaqua and Turcell no way to dodge.

Turcell quickly realizes this, and leaps at Kappaqua, landing right in front of him, then pulling into his shell with Withdraw. Turcell uses his shell as a shield to protect Kappaqua from most of the attack.

Kappaqua demands, "What are you doing!?"

Turcell emerges ad responds, "I'm sorry."

"What!?"

"I'm sorry that I ignored your problems. You were right, I'm not the only one with problems. I was blinded by my own issues to fact that you're hurting too, it never occurred to me that you could be as alone as I am. But you know what? We're not alone. We have each other."

Kappaqua's eyes widen in shock. He isn't sure how to respond.

Turcell suggests, "Now, how about we combine our abilities and show Nucleactor what Team Nova can really do!"

Kappaqua can do nothing but nod in response.

"Now, give me a boost." Turcell begins to rotate in place, preparing for another Rapid Spin.

Kappaqua realizes what Turcell needs and uses Pound to knock Turcell at Nucleactor's head.

Ninjato, still weak on the ground, marvels, "Wow… they're doing it…"

Nucleactor shouts, "Not happening! Charge Beam!" Nucleactor blasts Turcell right out of the sky. Turcell crashes against a large boulder. "You've already lost! You have no hope of defeating me!" Nucleactor reaches to his nuclear furnace grate and opens it. "Overheat!" A massive explosion of green flames pours out of the opening, engulfing Turcell in whirlwind of flames.

Turcell looks around it in panic, and suddenly begins to hyperventilate. He could escape the flames if he tried, but he's frozen in place. In his mind, the green flames turn a golden orange. They become the exact flames from his nightmare. Turcell breathes faster and faster. He thinks in a panic, _These flames… I know them… But why…? _Try as he might, Turcell cannot escape the grip of his panic.

But then, just before the flames swallow him, Kappaqua leaps in from above. "Water Gun!" He sprays his water as he spins, dousing the fire. He looks down to Turcell and offers a hand. "Need some help up, partner?"

Turcell is freed from his terror. With the help of Kappaqua he stands back up. "Thank you, Kappaqua. I couldn't have made it out alone."

Kappaqua grins. "Then it's a good thing you're not alone. Let's try an attack from both sides."

Turcell nods. "Rapid Spin, go!"

"Take this! Pound!"

The two Pokémon home in on Nucleactor from opposite sides for a direct attack. Nucleactor is completely unconcerned. He shouts, "Taste my Discharge!" Once more he attacks with an omnidirectional pulse of electricity, but this time Turcell is unable to protect them. The Discharge blasts both of them back, dealing massive damage.

Turcell and Kappaqua are both flung back, and skid across the ground. Kappaqua attempts to get up, but quickly falls again.

Nucleactor approaches them slowly. "Now to finish what I started ten years ago. The Waystone is finally mine."

Turcell shouts, "What even is it!? At least tell me what the Waystone is!"

Nucleactor chuckles. "You two don't even know what you have with you. Fine, I will enlighten you to the reason of your ends. The Waystone is a legendary human artifact. It is said to be the only existing map leading to great lost planet Earth, the original home planet of humans and Pokémon alike, and resting place of the ultimate power in the galaxy. Whoever controls the Waystone can control the very fate of the entire galaxy. I have dedicated my life to hunting human artifacts, and that has all been in the pursuit of Earth. The Waystone is the final piece of the puzzle." He puts out two hands, one to grab each of them by the head in his signature move. "Goodbye."

But before Nucleactor can reach out and grab them, in a sudden cloud of smoke, Team Stealth appears in between him and Team Nova. They look worse for wear, but have recovered enough to stand. Ninjato, through his pain, says, "Thank you, Team Nova. You bought us just enough time." He looks back to Nucleactor and states, "Yes, goodbye." There's another cloud of smoke, and Team Stealth and Team Nova are gone.

Nucleactor shouts in rage, "No!" He punches a nearby boulder, shattering it to rubble. "Not again! I will have that Waystone!" His shouts echo through the mountain.

* * *

Team Nova and Team Stealth are in the medical ward of Pokémon Station, each in a bed. Curemodo is tending to Ninjato, as Gigastar and Heliolisk watch. Curemodo diagnoses, "Ninjato seems to have received a nasty bit of radiation poisoning from direct exposure to Nucleactor's radiation. Fortunately, it's nothing that my antivenom can't cure. He'll be functional within a day, fully healed within a week. The others have received some severe physical injuries, but with the right treatment, they'll heal easily enough."

Gigastar nods. "I am glad to hear that."

Heliolisk concurs, "Yes, I don't know what we would have done without our top experts in stealth. We couldn't have functioned without you," he adds snidely, "unlike a certain other team."

Gigastar glares at him disapprovingly, then turns to Team Nova. "As for you two, I am severely disappointed in you. You defied direct orders, jeopardized a high stakes mission, and nearly died in the process. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ninjato objects, "Master Gigastar, if it weren't for Team Nova, we would not be here right now."

Gigastar snaps uncharacteristically, "I realize that, and that's the only reason I'm not ejecting them from the closest airlock this very second!" He asks again, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Kappaqua sighs. "All I have to say is that the blame is entirely mine."

Turcell looks to Kappaqua with concern. "Wha?"

"I forced Turcell to come with me. This was personal vendetta, he had nothing to do with it. If you expel anyone, expel me."

Turcell thinks, _He can't do this, he's throwing away his dream! _He objects aloud, "He's lying, sir!"

Gigastar raises a brow. "Oh, is he?"

"Yes, sneaking out was my idea. I saw how much Kappaqua cared about this, so I dragged him with me, thinking it would good for him. Expel me, let Kappaqua remain here as a ranger."

Kappaqua objects, "That's not true!"

Heliolisk rubs his hands together in joy. "I say we expel both of them!"

Gigastar crosses his arms. "No one is getting expelled."

Turcell, Kappaqua, and Heliolisk all question at once, "No one?"

"What you two did was inexcusable."

Heliolisk nods, "Absolutely inexcusable."

"But it was also in the original spirit of what it means to be a ranger. In that sense, you two did well."

Heliolisk demands in outrage, "What!?"

"Not many alive today remember the old times, when I first organized the rangers. It was a much different time, and we were a much different organization. Back then, you would have been commended for the bravery you showed tonight, especially given your part in saving Team Stealth."

Heliolisk objects, "Sir, this is completely unreasonable!"

Gigastar continues to ignore him. "As such, I will be placing you both on further inactive duty, followed by a probationary period. Also, once you are discharged from the sick bay, you will be confined to your room for the next week. Is this understood?"

Turcell immediately answers, "Yes, sir."

Kappaqua realizes, "Wait a second, a week! That means I'll miss Team Stealth's ninjutsu demonstration!"

Gigastar responds frankly, "Then maybe you should have considered that before disobeying orders."

Kappaqua hangs his head. "Of course, sir. Sorry, sir."

Gigastar nods. "Now, do not mistake my kindness for me being a pushover. If something like this ever happens again, you're through here. Am I clear?"

Turcell and Kappaqua both respond, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Come, Heliolisk, we have work to do."

As they leave the room, Heliolisk can be heard saying, "Sir, I implore you to reconsider. Those two are too reckless to…" His voice trails off as he gets further.

* * *

**Five Days Later…**

Turcell and Kappaqua are in their room as ordered. Kappaqua absentmindedly bounces a ball against the wall, while Turcell just sits about. Turcell speaks up. "So… there's something I've been wanting to ask… about the Waystone…"

Kappaqua sighs. "I've been waiting for this one. You want to know what Nucleactor meant about Earth being lost."

Turcell nods.

Kappaqua sighs again. "I can't believe I have to explain this. Pokémon left Earth because they had to. For reasons not completely known, it became unsafe to live there. As such, the generation that left Earth in the Great Exodus kept its exact location a secret. No known Pokémon has returned to Earth since. It's become the stuff of legends. Some say a great treasure was left behind, others say it was a powerful weapon. Whatever it is, Pokémon want it. And apparently…" He pulls out the Waystone. "Apparently my artifact is the only map in existence to get there."

Turcell looks at it. "If that's a map, how does it work?"

Kappaqua shrugs. "Beats me. I doubt it's even a map to begin with. I bet it's just legend mumbo jumbo. I've always just thought it was an old piece of obsolete technology."

Turcell sighs. "So not only am I the last human, but I can't even go to my home planet…"

Kappaqua looks like he's about to make a countering remark, but then decides against it.

Then a door ringer chimes. Kappaqua says, "Enter."

The doors slide open, and Team Stealth walk in, looking mostly recovered, save for a bandage here and there, and Ninjato looking slightly ill.

Turcell asks with surprise, "Team Stealth? What are you doing here?"

Ninjato states, "We have come to pay a debt that we owe to you. We have come to give you a demonstration in Pokémon ninjutsu."

Kappaqua exclaims excitedly, "Really!?" He pauses. "Hey, but we aren't allowed to attend the demonstration."

Ninjato shakes his head. "That is not true. You are not allowed to leave this room. There is no rule forbidding us from hosting the demonstration in this room."

Kappaqua's eyes widen in excitement. "No way, are you serious? You'd do that for us?"

Greninja points out, "After what you did for us, it's the least we can do."

Accelgor adds, "We owe you our lives, so let us do what we can to help you."

Kappaqua claps. "That's awesome! Thank you so much, guys!"

Turcell chuckles. Seeing Kappaqua so happy makes him happy in turn. He looks around at everyone in the room and says to himself, "Maybe I'm not so alone after all…"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Ch5:The Expedition PtI:Team Hero is Born

Chapter 5: The Expedition Part 1: Team Hero is Born

Turcell's voice narrates, "Ranger log, day 36. After the initial week confined to quarters, the following two weeks were very productive for Team Nova. Our probation was served under the watch of Team Chivalry. To be honest, while it was meant as a punishment, I think that probationary period did us a lot of good. Team Chivalry treated it more like a mentorship than anything else. They took us under their wing and taught us many of the basics of being a ranger squad, including taking on missions and hunting for outlaws in space. Kappaqua was extremely grateful for the knowledge, and despite his resentment of the probation, he got really into it. Speaking of, ever since Mt. Opal, Kappaqua and I have been getting along better than ever. For the first time I feel like we may actually have a future together as a team. Now we're off probation, and ready to go back to real missions. Judging by some of the talk I've heard around the station, something big is coming up."

Team Nova stands amongst other ranger squads in the briefing room. The excitement in the room is palpable. The teams are chatting amongst each other. Kappaqua says, "Okay, that's it. I need to know what's going on."

Before he can ask anyone, Gargolem speaks up. "What? You runts don't know what's happening?" Team Ultra walks in.

Kappaqua crosses his arms. "So what?"

Centiskorch laughs. "So, anyone who's anyone knows exactly what's happening."

Gargolem adds, "And if you don't know what's going on, that's your loss."

Sableye cackles. "Your loss!"

Team Chivalry, consisting of Gallade, Escavalier, and Sirfetch'd, step in. Gallade announces, "So how about you lend your fellow ranger squad a hand let them in on what's going on?"

Gargolem crosses his arms. "And why should we do that?"

Escavalier floats forward and thrusts one of his arms into Gargolem for emphasis, "Because we're all on the same side, and one day your lives could depend on the sharing of information."

Gargolem turns away. "Yeah, whatever."

Sableye adds, "Whatever!" Team Ultra walks away.

Turcell says, "Thanks for the help. Those guys sure are jerks."

Sirfetch'd advises, "Try not to let them get to you. In this world, there will always be those who look out only for themselves. It goes against everything we stand for, as Team Chivalry, but it exists nonetheless."

Kappaqua asks, "So what is going on then?"

Gallade smiles and points forward. "I suppose you'll find out for yourselves momentarily."

Turcell and Kappaqua look forward. Gigastar and Heliolisk have exited their chamber and are prepared to make an announcement. Everyone suddenly goes dead silent with anticipation.

Gigastar announces, "Today is the day we have all been long waiting for. As you may know, recent studies of the Maelstrom Cluster have revealed a possible path through it, and the task of mapping the path falls to the Ranger Corps. That means it's time for a trailblazing expedition. This is one of the most important and prestigious missions we will ever assign, and it has been decided that two ranger squads will be assigned. The first squad should be no surprise. We need the best of the best on this task, so Team Hero will take lead."

Everyone claps as Lucario, Decidueye, and Curemodo of Team Hero step forward. Lucario states calmly, "Team Hero is honored to receive this assignment."

Gigastar nods. "As for the second team. We have determined that this expedition will be used as learning experience for a new ranger squad."

Gargolem chuckles. "This is it boys. We're in."

"That squad is Team Nova." Team Nova, Team Ultra, and Heliolisk are all shocked by this announcement. It's hard to say who the most shocked is.

Heliolisk speaks up first. "This is outrageous! You never conferred with me about this!"

Gigastar nods. "This reaction is exactly the reason why I didn't."

Gargolem shouts in outrage, "You can't send those runts out over us! They only just got off probation!"

Heliolisk nods. "Exactly! Team Ultra is the far superior choice."

Gigastar shakes his head. "I picked Team Nova on the suggestion of both Team Stealth and Team Chivalry. And you know if those two are agreeing on something, that it must be right."

Kappaqua looks to the two teams with surprise. "Did you guys really?"

Both Gallade and Ninjato nod in unison. Gallade explains, "We may be rivals, and we may rarely agree on much, if anything at all, but we can both see what great potential your team has, and a mission like this is where you'll show this potential."

Kappaqua says, "Wow, thank you both so much."

Heliolisk is frantically looking for any objection he can come up with. "Well… I'll have you know that Team Nova is still a Rookie Rank squad. You can't send a Rookie Rank squad on such an important mission. Send Team Ultra, they've already been promoted to Bronze Rank."

Gigastar strokes his goatee. "You know, you're right."

"I am!? I mean… of course I am."

"We can't have a Rookie Rank team on this mission, so the only choice I have is to promote Team Nova to Bronze Rank, effective immediately." Everyone, save Heliolisk and Team Ultra clap for Team Nova."

Turcell questions, "A promotion…?"

Gigastar requests, "Team Nova, step up please and present me your badges."

Turcell and Kappaqua step up and hand Gigastar their white badges. Gigastar takes them, opens them up revealing a small keypad inside, and types in a command. The badges' color transforms from white to bronze. Gigastar announces, "For their excelling work in the field, as well as dedication to the job and high praise from senior ranger squads, I hereby promote Team Nova to Bronze Rank." More applause from everyone but Heliolisk and Team Ultra. Heliolisk is now crossing his arms and looking away in protest.

Kappaqua is absolutely ecstatic, and Turcell is speechless. Kappaqua salutes and says, "Thank you sir. I know we have let you down in the past, but moving forward, we will work hard to prove to you that we are worthy of this promotion."

Gigastar hands back the badges. "I expect nothing less." He then announces to everyone, "And so, once they have prepared for the long trek ahead of them, Teams Hero and Nova will set off on an unprecedented expedition that will open up an entire new portion of the galaxy for exploration. Go forward and make us proud." More applause.

The room begins to clear right away. Team Hero steps up to Team Nova. Kappaqua gushes, "I can't express how excited and honored I am to have a chance to work with you three. This is going to be amazing!"

Decidueye laughs heartily. "You two have earned quite a name for yourselves in the past month. Now we'll see what you're really made of."

Curemodo asks, "This will be a grueling task. We'll be away from the station for many days. Are you up for the challenge?"

Kappaqua nods. "You bet we are."

Turcell adds, "We're ready for anything."

Lucario observes the two of them closely but says nothing.

* * *

Kappaqua is running frantically from shop to shop in the Forum while Turcell watches in bewilderment. On one of his runs back, Turcell says, "I still don't understand. What exactly is this expedition in the first place?"

Kappaqua stops with an armful of berries. "We're forging a new path through the Maelstrom Cluster. It's extremely important."

"But what's the Maelstrom Cluster?"

Kappaqua sighs. "The Maelstrom Cluster is a massive cluster of black holes that makes travel to a significant portion of the galaxy next to impossible. It's one of the final frontiers in the galaxy. Hyper engines just don't work well around black holes, so in order to pass through the Maelstrom Cluster, you need an extremely specific path marked off. That's going to be our job, investigating a possible path and marking the way through. It's practically unexplored territory, and we'll be the first to chart it, that's why it's so exciting." He pauses. "And that's not even mentioning that this will be a chance to work one-on-one with Team Hero. There are Pokémon out there who would kill for a chance like this, and it's just been handed to us."

Turcell slowly nods as he thinks it over. "Yeah, this is a pretty great opportunity."

Someone shouts, "Turcell, is it really true!?" Turcell looks over to see Dreepy running over to him. "Were you really chosen for the expedition?"

Turcell grins. "Yup, we sure were."

Dreepy looks at him with awe. "Wow, Team Nova really is the coolest. That's so awesome!"

Kappaqua, not one to miss a chance to boast, chimes in, "Yeah, we are pretty sweet, aren't we?"

Dreepy suddenly realizes something that disappoints him. "But if you're going to be gone on an expedition, that means you won't be able to play or train with me for a while."

Turcell looks slightly disappointed as well. "Yeah, I guess not. Sorry Dreepy, I'll miss hanging out with you while I'm gone."

Dreepy puts a smile back on his face. "No, don't worry about it. What you're about to do is way more important than spending time with me. I get it. I'll just keep on training by myself in the meantime. By the time you get back, I'll be a whole ton stronger!"

Turcell chuckles. "I can't wait to see it."

Kappaqua urges, "It's getting pretty late, we better go meet Team Hero in the main hanger bay."

Turcell nods. "Bye Dreepy."

"Bye Turcell, bye Kappaqua. Good luck, guys!"

Kappaqua strikes a confident pose. "We don't need luck!" Kappaqua and Turcell run off for their meeting.

* * *

Kappaqua looks up at a large spaceship with awe. It's sleek and elegant in its design, a balance of grace with functionality. It's at least three times the size of the _Destiny_. Kappaqua says with disbelief, "No way, their ship is Star Cruiser Model 9!" He's practically foaming at the mouth.

Decidueye's hearty laugh is heard. "All those rewards for the high-paying missions got to go somewhere. Her name is _Savior_."

Curemodo smacks Decidueye. "You could at least try to be a little modest."

Decidueye shrugs. "I've tried modesty before. It didn't suit me."

Kappaqua states, "Nor should you have to be. You've earned the right to not be modest." He looks back to the ship. "And this has to be the most amazing starship I've ever seen! What's the hyper engine? Class six?"

Decidueye smiles smugly. "Seven."'

Kappaqua's jaw drops. "A class seven hyper engine!? Those aren't even on the market yet!"

Decidueye laughs again. "The manufacturer owed us a favor."

"That must have been one big favor he owed you."

Lucario states firmly, "Enough. The time has come for us to depart the station." He looks down to Kappaqua and Turcell. "Have you two gathered all your necessary supplies? We won't be able to restock for some time."

Turcell nods. "Yes sir, we just got back from the Forum."

Lucario nods and says no more. He simply walks to the ship and climbs the boarding ramp.

Decidueye follows. Curemodo looks to Team Nova and beckons them forward. "After you."

Kappaqua and Turcell step up the ramp and walk into the ship. Curemodo closes the hatch behind them.

The interior of the ship impresses Kappaqua just as much as the exterior. He's torn looking all around, not sure what the most impressive thing he sees is. All he can say is, "Wow…"

Lucario sits down in the captain's chair, while Decidueye and Curemodo place themselves at the helm and navigation stations respectively. Lucario beckons to two passenger seats for Team Nova to take. As they sit, he says, "Now, before we leave, allow me to make this abundantly clear: you are here on this mission to learn from us and assist us where needed. For all intents and purposes, you are currently a part of Team Hero. As such, you must listen to our instructions without question. It is for your own safety, as well as the good of the mission. Do you understand?"

Turcell and Kappaqua both salute. "Yes sir."

Lucario nods. "Very good. In that case, I believe it's time for us to leave." He presses a button on his chair's armrest. "This is Team Hero aboard the _Savior_, requesting permission to disembark for mission to the Maelstrom."

Cycloptic's voice responds, "You're clear for departure, _Savior_. Good luck out there."

The hangar doors retract and Decidueye enacts the takeoff procedures. Within seconds, the ship has lifted off the ground and moved forward out of the hanger.

Lucario orders, "Curemodo, set destination for galactic coordinates 158-mark-13-mark-238, the Maelstrom."

Curemodo types something. "Coordinates set."

Lucario nods and looks to Decidueye. "Engage."

Decidueye announces, "Engaging hyper engine." He pulls a lever and the stars in the viewport suddenly rush by them as they enter hyper speed.

* * *

The _Savior_ reappears in the dead of space. Turcell strains his head to look out the forward viewport. He asks in confusion, "This is it? This is the Maelstrom? I don't see anything."

Kappaqua explains, "We're on the outer edge right now. There's not much to see. But that doesn't matter. The gravitational effects of the black hole cluster reach out pretty far. This is about as far as a hyper engine can reliably carry you."

Curemodo turns around in her seat to explain, "These are the exact coordinates that were reported to be the entrance to the new path we'll be scouting. As such, we'll need to place a signal beacon on the surface of a nearby planet to mark the entrance."

Decidueye announces, "And I've already found our candidate. We've got a class five planet not far from our location. Should only take an hour or two to reach at sub-light speeds. Judging by the sensors, there's a lot of ionic buildup in the atmosphere, but that shouldn't cause us any major problems we can't deal with."

Lucario nods. "I sense something about this planet in the Aura. I'm not sure what it is. It's not a bad sign, but there is something unusual about the planet."

Curemodo asks, "Should we pick a different planet?"

Lucario shakes his head. "No, proceed."

Decidueye announces, "Laying in a course."

Kappaqua is watching this all with great anticipation and excitement. He clenches the Waystone for emotional support. As soon as the ship begins to move forward, the Waystone in his fist suddenly starts to glow a vivid gold. Kappaqua is startled into dropping it. "Woah, that's never happened before."

Turcell asks, "Why is it glowing?"

Kappaqua shakes his head in dismay. "I don't know…" He cautiously picks it up. When he does, it stops glowing. "The way it started glowing, it's almost like it reacted to us entering the Maelstrom. Strange…"

Turcell agrees, "Very strange…"

Lucario has been observing them through the corner of his eyes, with his focus on the Waystone, but he says nothing.

* * *

The _Savior_ floats in orbit above a planet. Most of the planet is covered in clouds, and through those clouds flashes that can only be lighting can be seen periodically. Curemodo announces, "According to sensors, nearly the entire planet is covered in a single global thunderstorm. This accounts for those charged ions we were reading from afar."

Decidueye whistles to show he's impressed. "A planet of lightning. That's a new one, even for me. What could cause that?"

Curemodo looks perplexed. "I'm not sure. I would maybe think this was just an out of control storm that will quickly burn itself out, a freak anomaly, but the ionization readings suggest that this storm has been going on for a minimum of a hundred years, most likely a whole lot more. I can't think of anything that would cause that."

Lucario comments, "So we've barely crossed the threshold of the Maelstrom, and we're already encountering unknown phenomena." He closes his eyes and focuses. "I can sense an area on the planet where no lightning strikes. An eye of the storm on the equator."

Curemodo checks her scanner. "Yeah, I can confirm that. If we're going to place a beacon, that will be the place."

Decidueye comments, "It won't be easy though. If I'm seeing things right, even without the lightning strikes, the air above is ionized the strongest there. It may be a safe place for the beacon on the ground, but it won't be for our ship during the landing process. I think we're going to need to set down a little way away from the eye, and work our way in."

Lucario nods. "I agree. Make it so."

Decidueye suggest, "Say, since this trek falls into my wheelhouse, how about I take the kids with me to place the beacon. It would be a great learning opportunity for them. I'll take them under my wing, so to speak." He laughs at his own joke, even though no one else does.

Lucario simply responds, "That is acceptable."

Curemodo says, "Lucario and I can stay with the ship and plot our next course."

Decidueye looks back at Team Nova. "You hear that? You'll be learning from the best out there."

Kappaqua is gleaming. "This is great!"

* * *

**Lightning Plateau 1A**

Team Nova along with Decidueye have made their way into a dungeon atop a mostly flat plateau. The rock is bleached gray in color. Aside from massive boulders and rock walls, the only notable landmarks are withered trees that look to have suffered from continuous lightning strikes. The sound of thunder is almost constant, and every few seconds lightning can be seen striking off in the distance.

A particularly loud thunderclap causes Turcell to leap up in shock. Kappaqua and Decidueye laugh at him. Turcell blushes in embarrassment.

Decidueye announces, "There's no need to fear anything. Stick with me, and you'll be golden, kid." He chuckles some more. He looks up. "Speaking of…" Off in the distance, he notices an angry looking Electrike running their way. In a quick and fluid motion, Decidueye produces an arrow, nocks it on his wing-bow, and launches the arrow. The arrow was aimed perfectly, and lands in the floor less than an inch from Electrike's feet. This startles the Pokémon off. No sooner has he done that, he swivels around while nocking another arrow and shoots another arrow upwards in a completely fluid motion. The arrow sails through the sky and redirects a lightning bolt that was on course to strike right were Team Nova stands.

Kappaqua marvels, "That was so cool! You're so awesome, Decidueye!"

Decidueye laughs. "You bet I am." Once he's done gloating, he holds a wingtip up towards the sky to feel the wind. He closes his eyes as he focuses for a moment.

Turcell asks, "What are you doing?"

Decidueye explains, "I'm taking a read of the wind currents and atmospheric conditions. Since we're looking for a region with no storm activity, I'm attempting to locate a nearby low-pressure area. That will be our destination." He lowers his wing. "And I do believe I've found it. Follow me this way." He sets off and Kappaqua and Turcell follow. Kappaqua looks especially impressed by Decidueye's skills.

* * *

**Lightning Plateau 2A**

After traveling some more, Kappaqua finally gets up the courage to ask, "So, Decidueye, is there anything you could tell me about how Team Hero formed?"

Decidueye strokes his chin. "Aw, you want to know about the good old days?" He chuckles as he reminisces. "Team Hero began back when I was a strapping young Rowlet."

A flashback begins. A younger Decidueye, still a Rowlet, stands in front of a tall building in a futuristic city of Pokémon. Decidueye narrates, "You see, at the time I was a lot like you kids. I wanted nothing more than to be a ranger, so as soon as I was old enough, my first stop was the local ranger recruitment center."

Rowlet steps straight into the building with no hesitation. Once inside he announces himself in a less deep but still hardy voice, "The newest space ranger is here!" But once he takes the time to look around, he realizes that he's far from the only one in the room. It's packed with other candidates, all applying for a job as a ranger. They momentarily glance at him, but then quickly go back to their business.

Undaunted, Rowlet marches up to an open desk and announces to the recruiter, "Your search is over. You've found the next Master Ranger."

The recruiter, a Medicham, says with disinterest, "Name?"

Rowlet grimaces. "Rowlet."

"How many years did you spend in the academy?"

Rowlet is caught off guard. "The academy?"

"Yes, the Ranger Academy."

"Well… I… um… I didn't attend the academy. I'm right out of regular school."

The Medicham looks to him with annoyance. "You see all these recruits?" She beckons around the room. "They all are just out of the academy. They have priority enrollment. Unless you have something of note about yourself, I suggest you leave, enroll in the academy, and come back in two to four years."

Rowlet is uncharacteristically speechless. "But… I… I can't wait two years. I need to become a ranger now. It's my dream."

"You and everyone else in this room. Next!"

Rowlet tries to object, but the next Pokémon pushes in front of him, not allowing him another word.

Seeing his disappointment, another Pokémon approaches him. It's a Hatterene. It says to him in a calming voice, "I sense great disappointment in you, my child. What is wrong?"

Rowlet looks to the Pokémon in awe. "No way, you're Hatterene, one of the most well-known rangers out there!"

A small smile comes to her face. "Indeed, I am, my child."

Rowlet gets an idea. "Hey, surely you must understand my position, you didn't go to the academy! Tell them that I don't need academy training to be a ranger!"

"Unfortunately, my child, I can do no such thing. I know your pain, but trust me when I say, despite my status as an esteemed ranger, I can already feel myself slipping against the incoming tide of the new generation of academy recruits. It is the way of the future. Unless you want to be surpassed as well, academy training is what you need." With that, she walks away, leaving Rowlet in a similar state of disbelief to what he was in when she entered.

Rowlet steps out from the building in a stupor. Once outside he questions, "Two to four more years…?"

Someone laughs at him. "Looks like someone didn't know about the academy." Rowlet looks over to see a Heala reading a book. Heala is the unevolved form of Curemodo. It's a lizard Pokémon with green scales covered in a spattering of purple. Its tail is on the shorter and fatter side. It normally stands on four legs, but its forelegs are also capable as serving as arms.

Rowlet demands, "What was that!?"

Heala, without looking up from her book, responds, "It's simple, the old days where anyone could apply to be a ranger are long over. Today it's all about study at the academy. You need the proper training and education to become a ranger. You can't just waltz into the recruitment center, duh." She rolls her eyes.

Rowlet crosses his wings. "And how many years did you expend at the academy? You don't look too much older than me."

She chuckles. "That's because I'm not. I graduated primary school four years ahead of my age group, and those past four years have been spent at the academy."

"Well, look at miss smarty pants here. You think you're smarter than me?"

"I never said that. However, something tells me that you're not versed in the medical practices of ten different planets."

Rowlet looks ready to object, but words fail him. Finally, he just says, "You know what? None of that junk matters to a ranger. What matters is the guts and intuition."

Heala chuckles again. "Sure, that will take you far."

Rowlet crosses his wings angrily and marches away. "I've had enough of this."

* * *

**Lightning Plateau 3A**

Kappaqua asks in disbelief, "So not only were you denied at first to become a ranger, but Curemodo and you didn't get along at all?"

Decidueye laughs. "I know, it sounds pretty crazy, doesn't it?"

Turcell asks, "But we were able to join the ranger corps without attending the academy. Why's that?"

"Those were the early days of the academy. At the time, they were experimenting with the idea of having academy training required for all new recruits. Things have changed since then." He adds smugly, "In no small part thanks to me."

Kappaqua further prods, "So what happened then? What changed?"

The flashback resumes as Decidueye explains, "After my rejection, I went home, upset more at myself than anyone else."

Rowlet is flying along a walkway, appearing a combination of depressed and angered. Without noticing, he flies right past a Riolu who sits in a meditative stance in front of a house. Without opening his eyes or interrupting his meditation, the Riolu states, "I sense much distress in you. I presume you were turned down."

Rowlet comes to stop. "None of your business!"

Decidueye points out, "What you must understand is that Lucario and I actually knew each other for most of our lives. We were neighbors. But we never got along. We were too different. Also, Lucario was a different Pokémon back then. He was still mister meditation and a Pokémon of few words, but he also had yet to master his emotions completely, which made him a lot harder to get along with."

The flashback continues. Riolu, still meditating, retorts, "I warned you that this wasn't going to go over the way you thought it would."

Rowlet crosses his wings. "And what about you? Did you try applying?"

Riolu shakes his head. "Not to be a ranger. I did, however, apply to the academy. My acceptance letter came today. I leave for the academy next week."

Rowlet clenches his wingtip. "Of course you would apply to the academy. Time doesn't mean anything to you. You're perfectly willing to throw away four years of your life, even though we both know you could succeed right now as a ranger!"

Riolu opens his eyes and stands up. "Patience is a virtue."

Rowlet groans. "So what? I can't just waste years of my life. I'm ready to be a ranger right now. I _need_ to be a ranger right now. If they would only allow me a chance to prove myself, I would. Patience means nothing when waiting would achieve nothing."

Riolu shakes his head disapprovingly. "If you're always in a hurry, you'll end up lost."

Rowlet, getting visibly irked, snaps, "How about you cool it with your overbearing 'words of wisdom' and just admit that being a ranger doesn't mean that much to you!"

Now Riolu begins to show his emotions more. "Excuse me? You think that being a ranger doesn't matter to me?"

"If it did matter, you wouldn't sit back as they waste four years of your life! You would take matters into your own hands and make them make you a ranger! You clearly don't care at all!"

Riolu clenches his fists as his anger grows. For a spit second it looks like he attempts to control his emotions, but then he drops it. The blue glow of Aura manifests itself around him. "Don't you dare pretend to know what does and doesn't matter to me!"

Rowlet shouts back, "And don't you dare pretend like I can afford to waste so much time!"

Riolu is about to shout back, but before he can say anything else, he suddenly freezes up.

Rowlet is taken aback by this abrupt pause. He cocks his head. "What's wrong?"

"I… I sense something… something is wrong…"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I… don't know…" He tries to focus. "I'm picking up something through the Aura second hand."

"Second hand?"

"Aura is the life force that connects us all. Your Aura was recently connected with that of another through a moment of extreme emotion. Through that connection, I can sense their distress."

Rowlet stops to think. "Someone I recently connected with through intense emotion…? What in the world does that mean?"

Riolu groans. "Aside from me, who else have you experienced intense emotion towards in the past hour?"

Rowlet's eyes widen. "That Heala from the academy! I was upset at her!"

Riolu nods. "She is in great danger at this very moment."

"Can you track her? Tell me where she is?"

"You wish to rescue her, even after being upset at her?"

"My personal feelings don't matter. What kind of ranger would I be if I didn't try to save everyone I could?"

Riolu looks at Rowlet closely, perhaps seeing a side of the Pokémon that he's never noticed before. He nods. "Yes, I can track her, but I have to go with you."

Rowlet nods. "Then welcome to the team. Let's go!" The two run off.

* * *

**Lightning Plateau 5A**

Decidueye fires three arrows at incoming Pokémon to knock them away. Meanwhile, Kappaqua uses Water Gun to deter a Shinx, while Turcell uses Ember on a Rabbolt.

With the opposing Pokémon dispensed of, Turcell asks, "So even back then you felt you needed to rescue everybody?"

Decidueye nods. "It's exactly the reason I wanted to be a ranger in the first place. I couldn't stand to live in a galaxy where people were hurt every day. I wanted to make a difference with my own two wings. And so, when this opportunity presented itself, I seized it. I swore I would rescue Curemodo, no matter how upset I was at her personally."

The flashback resumes. Riolu leads Rowlet up into an alley near the recruitment center. Immediately they notice a group of Drowzee are gathered around a shouting Heala, but Heala doesn't shout for long, as the Drowzee use Hypnosis to put her to sleep.

Rowlet shouts, "Oh no you don't! Razor Leaf!" Rowlet flaps his wings, sending a volley of leaf-darts flying at the Drowzee.

Riolu leaps forward and declares, "Vacuum Wave!" Riolu punches the air, creating a shockwave that hurtles towards the Drowzee.

The two moves hit their mark, startling the Drowzee. One shouts, "We've been discovered!"

Another shouts, "We have to bail!"

The third shouts, "Run!" They all run away

Rowlet leaps forward and shouts, "Yeah, you better run!"

Before they can help Heala, Riolu notices another body nearby. "Look." They both walk over to find an unconscious Happiny.

Rowlet asks, "Did they use Hypnosis on her too?"

Riolu hovers a hand over Happiny's forehead. "No, this is something worse. Heala is just sleeping, but I sense something much more sinister here. It's as if her mind has been completely drained. There's nothing left here."

Rowlet's eyes widen. "That sounds awful!"

Riolu nods. "For once, I agree with you. There's nothing my aura can do."

Rowlet gets an idea. "But maybe someone with more medical knowledge can help." He points to Heala. "She told me earlier that she's versed in the medical knowledge of ten worlds. Maybe she'll know what to do. Can you wake her?"

Riolu nods. "It's worth a try." He walks over to Heala and holds a hand over her face like with Happiny. Pulses of blue energy are delivered into Heala's body as Riolu declares, "Awake!"

Heala suddenly bolts upright, screaming in terror. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Rowlet grabs her in an attempt to calm her. "Hey, it's okay, we saved you from those Drowzee! Everything is fine!"

Heala comes to her sense. "It's… you…" She looks around to confirm what she's been told. "You really did save me?"

Rowlet grins smugly. "You bet we did. How's that for someone who didn't go to the academy?"

Riolu pushes Rowlet out of the way and says, "Unfortunately, we couldn't save everyone." He points to Happiny. "We were hoping you have an idea about what's wrong with that Pokémon."

Heala starts to get up. "Before the Drowzee surrounded me, I saw them put that Pokémon down. They mentioned something about dumping the body. It must have been someone else they kidnapped." She steps up to Happiny and is horrified by what she sees. "Oh no…"

Rowlet asks, "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

Riolu concludes, "You knew her."

Heala nods slowly, still in shock. "This is Happiny. We were classmates at the academy. She went to the recruitment center last week. She said she would call me to tell me the results, but she never did. I was worried, but assumed she just got carried away in her excitement."

Riolu ponders this. "That would imply she was abducted immediately after her recruitment."

Rowlet continues, "And since you were just at the recruitment center, that must mean these Pokémon are abducting ranger recruits."

Heala nods. "It must be." She begins an examination of Happiny as Riolu explains what he sensed already. After a thorough examination, she says, "I've never seen a case this severe, but it seems to be extreme psychic trauma. Somehow some aspect of psyche was ripped straight out of her. I don't think there's anything I can do to help her."

Rowlet surmises, "It must have been the Drowzee. They're Psychic-Type Pokémon."

Heala shakes her head. "No, to psychically rip something so major, takes incredible psychic strength. There's no way a Drowzee, even three, could do it."

Riolu suggests, "So the Drowzee must be employed by another, even more powerful, Psychic-Type Pokémon."

Rowlet says jealously, "That's exactly what I was about to say."

All at once, Rowlet, Riolu, and Heala declare, "We have to stop them!" They all look to each other in surprise.

Heala sighs. "Well, I hate to admit it, but I guess we're a team for this one."

Rowlet laughs. "Me? On a team with Riolu? Yeah right. I'll work with you guys to help Happiny, but don't call us a team."

Riolu and Heala decide not to argue it. Heala asks, "Riolu, can you use Aura to track the Drowzee?"

"Unfortunately, not. I've already tried reaching out, but a powerful psychic force is blocking my probes."

Heala nods. "Probably the same Pokémon who caused this. So how are we going to figure out where the Drowzee went?"

Rowlet laughs.

Heala looks to him scornfully. "I fail to see what's so funny."

Rowlet laughs again. "It's simple, you two would be lost without me."

Riolu asks skeptically, "What? Are you telling me you know how to follow the Drowzee?"

"But of course. Following those Drowzee is a simple matter for an expert tracker like me." He points to a broken piece of glass on the ground. "See that shard? It has the slightest amount of blood on it. Obviously one of the Drowzee stepped on it and cut his foot in their haste to escape. This would have caused him to leave the slightest trail of blood as they ran. I can follow that trail."

Riolu raises a brow. "If you can pull this off, I'll be impressed."

Rowlet simply states, "My tracking prowess impresses all. Follow me." He flies off.

* * *

**Lightning Plateau 6A**

Decidueye explains, "So, technically, that was when Team Hero first formed. Not that we knew it at the time."

At this point, Turcell and Kappaqua are enraptured by the story.

It resumes to the young Team Hero approaching an entrance to an underground tunnel behind a building. Rowlet declares, "And here we are. The Drowzee went through this door." He looks to Heala. "So, how's that for a non-academy graduate?"

Heala sighs. "I must admit, they don't teach tracking skills quite like that in the academy."

Rowlet crosses his wings confidently. "Exactly. Everything I know, I learned from my grandpa out in the field. First-hand experience that's far more valuable than academy training." Rowlet moves to open the door.

Riolu stops him. "Wait, we can't go in yet."

"And why ever not?"

"We need a plan. We can't just walk in without one. Who knows what we could be up against in there? I say we wait out here until someone goes in or out, then sneak in before the door closes. That way nobody notices us entering."

Rowlet scoffs, "That could take forever! We don't have that kind of time. Besides," He puts his wings to his hips, "who made you leader?"

"Clearly, I am the most fit to lead. Who would you have be leader? You?"

"Naturally."

Heala scoffs. "If any of us should be leader, it's me. I am the one with the academy training."

Rowlet retorts, "And that matters nothing. I'm the leader, and I say we go in now." He moves to open the door.

Both Riolu and Heala shout, "No, don't!"

But it's too late. Rowlet has opened the door right into the face of a Drowzee. Three more stand behind him.

Rowlet gulps nervously. "Okay, you can be the leader."

* * *

**Lightning Plateau 7A**

Kappaqua says, "Wow, I can't believe you guys couldn't work as a team at all in the beginning."

Decidueye nods. "Today our three vastly different personalities and repertoires are our greatest strength, but in the beginning, they were our greatest weakness. We had to work hard to get where we're at now as a cohesive unit."

Turcell shakes his head in disbelief. "You'd never have thought it by looking at you guys now." He looks to Kappaqua and thinks, _Maybe that means there's hope for us as a team._

Decidueye continues his narration. "So anyways, things didn't look too good for us at that moment. We were outnumbered, and this time we didn't have the element of surprise. Those Drowzee took us and threw us in a holding cell."

Rowlet, Riolu, and Heala are locked in a small cell. Rowlet looks over the bars holding them in and scoffs. "They're nothing but simple iron bars. Not even a forcefield. I could bust out of here in a heartbeat."

Riolu, who is meditating, states without opening an eye, "It's not going to work."

Rowlet sneers at him, then flaps his wings. "Razor Leaf, let's go!" He throws his leaves, but they seem to do nothing against the metal bars.

Heala laughs. "Maybe your Razor Leaf is too weak to cut it, but my Acid will melt right through those bars." She spits a glob of purple liquid which bubbles upon hitting the bars. However, it drips right off, doing nothing to the bars. Heala asks in disbelief, "What!?"

Riolu reiterates, "Nothing will work. Those aren't just iron bars. They're a specialized alloy. No way either of you could break through them like that."

Rowlet whirls around and demands, "Are you trying to tell me I'm not strong enough to escape! How dare you!? I will escape! I will stop this conspiracy! I will rescue Happiny and any other Pokémon these goons might have taken!" He turns back around and tries another Razor Leaf to no more success than before. He tries again. And again. And Again. And Again. He keeps on trying to he falls over with exhaustion.

Allowing some admiration into her voice, Heala asks, "Wow, you really do care about this. Why? Why does rescuing Pokémon who are strangers to you matter so much to you?"

Rowlet sits up. "It's because of the promise I made myself and my grandpa when I was a kid. Grandpa told me one day after our wilderness training about how the galaxy could be a cruel place. How every day Pokémon went missing, crimes were committed, and Pokémon needed help. Grandpa had become a ranger in order to try to help make the galaxy a better place to live in. But despite all he did, he couldn't help but feel like he never made a significant difference. On that day, I swore to him that one day I would become a ranger, and I would continue his legacy. I _would_ make the galaxy a better place." Rowlet suddenly hangs his head. "Grandpa was so proud of me. He said he couldn't wait to see the impact I would make… and that's why I can't wait four more years to attend the academy…"

Heala asks, "Why?"

Rowlet sighs. "Grandpa doesn't have four years left. If I don't become a ranger now, he'll never see it. He'll be gone not knowing what I did to fulfill my promise."

Guilt crosses Heala's face as she suddenly regrets everything she said to Rowlet when they first met. "I… I didn't realize that's why you didn't want to attend the academy… I'm so sorry…"

Rowlet shakes his head. "It's not your fault."

Heala sighs. "You and I, we're actually not all that different. I'm going to become a ranger because of my mom. She passed away several years ago due to an unknown disease. There was nothing any of the doctors could do for her. One of the last things I said to her is that I would master medicine and I would use that mastery to help as many Pokémon as I could. I wouldn't let anyone else feel the way I felt as I watched her slowly leave me."

Now Rowlet looks guilty. "So, you didn't just master the medical knowledge of ten worlds because you're a know-it-all, you did it because you didn't want anyone else to lose a loved one."

Heala nods. "Yes. The academy was my way to achieve that goal."

They both look to Riolu, who meditates without emotion. Rowlet asks, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why do you want to be a ranger?"

Riolu takes a deep breath. "Riolu and Lucario are supposed to have complete control over their emotions. It's how they can connect to Aura. I've always struggled with that."

Rowlet chuckles. "You're telling me."

Riolu opens an eye an eyes him with annoyance. He then takes a deep breath to re-center himself and stands up from meditation. "Wielding Aura without control of one's emotions can be dangerous. Once, when I was young, I lashed out with my emotions and lost control over my Aura. I hurt someone I cared about in the process. Becoming a ranger is how I wish to atone for that grave accident. If I can help others, then maybe I can make up for that horrible mistake. But first, I need to learn to properly control my emotions." He looks to Rowlet. "That is why I have never liked you. You always seem know what buttons to press to set off my emotions."

Rowlet's eyes widen. "No way… I've never liked you because your attempt to control your emotions always made you seem so high and mighty to me. Goading you into anger was my way of trying to bring you down a peg… But I didn't know…"

"Nor could you have. It is my fault for never expressing it."

Heala states, "So, I guess all three of us want the same thing. All we want to do is to help Pokémon. To save Pokémon."

Riolu steps forward and states, "In that case, how about we agree to stop squabbling, and actually work together. We work together, and we save those Pokémon."

Heala and Rowlet both nod. "Let's do it."

Rowlet comments, "But we still need a way out of this cell."

Riolu cracks a slight grin. "You never let me finish before when I said your attack wouldn't work. What I was going to add was that it wouldn't work _alone_."

Heala and Rowlet look to each other, both realizing what he means.

Moments later, they're ready for action. Riolu instructs, "Okay, Heala, give that thing a good dousing of Acid!" He complies and spits more acid on the bars. "Now Rowlet, quickly follow up with Razor Leaf!" And so Rowlet does. "Repeat!" They swap moves and repeat the process. They do this three more times before Riolu declares, "That's it, I sense the metal growing weak. I'll finish this with Force Palm!" He leaps forward and delivers a powerful blow to the bars, shattering them.

Rowlet cheers, "Yeah, we did it!"

Heala comments, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we actually make a pretty good team."

Riolu steps forward. "Now, if I might suggest the stealth approach again."

Rowlet grins at him. "Lead the way."

The three sneak through the underground compound, not finding much of interest, until they enter the main chamber. There they find a room lined with upright beds, most of them having Pokémon strapped to them, all passed out.

Heala gasps with horror. "This is awful… And I recognize most of them from the academy…"

Riolu states, "They're all just asleep, they haven't been psychically attacked yet."

Rowlet asserts, "We have to free them."

Riolu points out, "That may only draw attention to us."

"It doesn't matter. We may not get another chance like this. We have to give them a chance to escape before whoever it is comes back and drains their minds."

Riolu nods. "Okay, let's do it."

Rowlet is surprised to hear Riolu agree with him but doesn't comment any further.

But before they can move to help anyone, the three of them are suddenly rendered immobile by a psychic field. A voice says, "My, my, so you three are the ones causing me problems."

Rowlet's eyes widen as he recognizes the voice. "No… it can't be…" He, Heala, and Riolu all fall unconscious.

As his vision blurs, Rowlet can just barely make out the sight of Hatterene approaching him. Her voice says, "Unfortunately, it is, my dear."

When Rowlet reawakens, he finds himself, Riolu, and Heala all strapped to the upright beds. He struggles to free himself, but it's no use.

Hatterene looks over and says soothingly, "It's no use struggling. This will be so much easier if you stop fighting it."

Riolu declares, "You're the famous ranger Hatterene! You're the one doing this!?"

Heala demands in anger, "How could you!?"

Hatterene sighs. "I already told young Rowlet today. I may be renowned as one the greatest rangers, but I just can't compete with the talent being put out by the academy. At this rate, I will be surpassed by rangers half my age. Simply because I was born before the academy existed, I was denied the benefit of its knowledge. Well, I can't lose my edge. I can't lose everything I've worked so hard to obtain. I'm left with only one option."

Riolu realizes, "You use your psychic powers to drain the knowledge, experience, and training that recruits gained at the academy and steal them for yourself!"

Hatterene nods as she strokes Riolu's face with her arm-tentacle. "You are a smart one, even without the academy experience. I will put that knowledge to good use."

Rowlet shouts, "You won't be taking anything from us!"

Hatterene looks to him. "Oh? And how do you plan on stopping me? There's no way you can escape."

"Maybe not alone, but we're a team!"

At that signal, Heala uses Acid straight forward in no particular direction, while Rowlet manages to send several Razor Leaves heading downwards. Riolu focuses and manages to use his power of Aura to influence the direction first of the acid, and then of the leaves. He splits them three ways, such that a small amount of acid hits the bindings on all three of them, and then the leaves. The bindings snap open, dropping them to the ground.

Hatterene shrieks, "No, I won't let you ruin this!" She prepares a psychic attack.

But Team Hero is ready. "Razor Leaf!"

"Acid!"

"Vacuum Wave!"

The three attacks are all sent at Hatterene at once, overwhelming her. Riolu quickly swivels around and rips the bindings off an empty bed and throws them up into the air. Rowlet flies up and catches them. He dives down and flies in circles around Hatterene, wrapping the bindings around her. Heala then leaps in and snaps the lock on them closed.

Hatterene shrieks in agony as she struggles to escape. "No! You can't do this to me! Nooooooo!" Struggle as she might, she can't escape.

* * *

Rowlet, Riolu, and Heala stand together on a landing pad. Next to them is Hatterene, imprisoned now in professional bindings, as well as several of her Drowzee thugs. Two official looking Alakazam stand watch on either side of them. A spaceship lands on the pad, and its gangway ramp lowers.

Rowlet looks extremely excited. "I can't believe it. We're actually going to meet him."

Heala agrees, "This is amazing."

Riolu grins. "As much I try to control my emotions, I think I'll allow myself to feel excitement this once."

Down the ramp floats Gigastar. He's accompanied by a young Helioptile. He announces, "So you three are the ones who discovered and stopped Hatterene's underground operation."

Rowlet responds, "Yes sir, and might I add, it is an honor to meet you."

Gigastar approaches them. "No, it is my honor to meet you. You three are heroes."

Rowlet questions with disbelief, "Heroes…?"

Helioptile looks up to them admiringly.

Gigastar introduces, "This is my ward, Helioptile."

Helioptile shyly greets, "A pleasure to meet you."

Gigastar states, "I cannot stress how much you have helped both the ranger corps and the galaxy today. I can see that after today's events, our policy on academy training may need some tweaking." He looks over the three of them. "And as such, I would like to personally invite the three of you to join me on Pokémon Station and form a ranger squad."

Rowlet, Riolu, and Heala all look to each other with disbelief. Riolu steps forward and states, "I know I can speak for all of us when I say we would be honored."

Gigastar nods. "Good to hear. Very good. If you don't mind me asking, do you have a team name in mind?"

They look to each other once more and all wordlessly come to the same conclusion. Rowlet announces, "You said it yourself, sir. We're heroes. We'd like to be called Team Hero."

Gigastar chuckles. "A well-earned name. Very good. From this day forward, you shall be known as Team Hero. Welcome to the ranger corps."

* * *

**Eye of the Storm**

Team Nova and Decidueye have made it out of the lightning storm. The sky looks clear above. Turcell says, "Wow Decidueye, that's an amazing story."

Kappaqua agrees, "Who would have thought that the galaxy's greatest rangers came from such humble beginnings."

Decidueye laughs. "Everyone's got to start somewhere, kid." He chuckles again, then looks around. "Alright, I say we've gone far enough. Let's look for a good place to set the beacon."

Taking in the surroundings for the first time, the three automatically notice something. Ahead of them, at the exact center of the eye of the storm, is a towering bronze structure with golden trim. It looks mechanical in nature. Turcell asks, "What in the world is that thing!?"

As they stare at the structure, a floating silhouetted figure watches them from above.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Ch 6: The Expedition Pt II: The Unknown

Chapter 6: The Expedition Part II: The Unknown

**Eye of the Storm**

Decidueye demands, "Please tell me you're seeing this."

Via communicator, Curemodo responds back, "Yes, the feed being sent back by your ranger badge is clear. I have a complete visual, as well as feeds from scans starting to come in now. I'll work on deciphering them."

Turcell, Kappaqua, and Decidueye are currently staring up at the massive tower structure above them. It's mostly bronze, except for its almost artistic golden trim. It's clearly a machine, but its purpose is completely unclear.

Kappaqua asks, "What do you think it is?"

Decidueye is, for once, at a loss for words. "I wish I knew…"

Turcell is completely fixated on the tower. He thinks, _This tower… there's something familiar about it… I can feel it calling to me… But what…? _Then Turcell realizes something, "Hey, wait a second. That tower, isn't it in the exact eye of the storm?"

Kappaqua exclaims, "You're right! It must be related to the storm in some way!"

Curemodo chimes in, "I think he's right. The tower seems to be ionizing the atmosphere, causing the thunderstorm. Whether that's by design or not, I can't tell. There's something more here too. I'm about to perform an ultra-spectrum scan to see what I can find."

Decidueye sticks a wingtip up in the air. "Something here is wrong. I can feel it." Suddenly getting inspired, he nocks an arrow and fires it. The arrow heads in a straight trajectory up towards the top of the tower. But suddenly, as the arrow comes close to the top, its trajectory swivels sharply upwards, then straight down to the ground.

Kappaqua questions. "Huh? What was that?"

Decidueye states, "My arrow was aimed for the tip of the tower. My arrows never miss their mark. I've fired arrows on a hundred worlds, each with their own gravitational field. I know the effect of natural gravity on arrows, and that was not it."

Turcell is confused, "Are you suggesting that was unnatural gravity?"

Curemodo chimes in, "My scans can confirm. The tower seems to be a graviton emitter. It's an artificial gravity generator, but on a more massive scale than I've ever heard of."

Kappaqua asks, "Should we get closer and investigate?"

Lucario makes his first comment, "No. I sense a force beyond our comprehension at play here. This is something we will mark for later investigation. I want remote scans only, then set up the beacon and return to the ship."

Decidueye objects, "Lucario, this could be a major discovery. We have to investigate."

Lucario disagrees, "This tower is not our mission. Mapping the Maelstrom is. Once we have our map and beacons in place, a follow-up team can return here better prepared for the task."

Decidueye crosses his wings in resentment. "Fine. You're the boss." He looks to Team Nova. "Come on, help me with the beacon."

Kappaqua asks, "You're going to give up just like that? We have to investigate."

Decidueye shakes his head. "You heard Lucario. He has charge on this mission. There's nothing to argue."

Kappaqua takes another look to the tower. "Okay…"

As they leave, Turcell takes one last long look at the tower.

* * *

Turcell monologues, "Ranger log, day 38. I could tell that it was killing both Kappaqua and Decidueye to leave that strange tower unexplored. To tell the truth, I'm a little disappointed too. I feel so out of touch with this world. There's so much I don't know. So to see something that others don't know anything more about than I do… it hits close to home. But still, Lucario was adamant. He sensed something about it that we couldn't. Oh well. After returning from the surface, we set off, continuing on our mapping of the passage through the Maelstrom. Curemodo insists that nothing of interest will be-" Turcell's voice is cut off by the sound of an alarm. "End log."

Turcell runs onto the bridge and asks in panic, "What's that!? What's going on!?"

Kappaqua comes in just behind him and looks around, trying to get the same answers.

Team Hero are all at their stations, looking over incoming information. Decidueye ensures, "It's nothing to worry about, kid. We've got our systems hooked up to automatically scan for distress signals, and we're picking one up now."

Curemodo contemplates, "But why we would be getting a distress signal in a no-fly zone is beyond me. We should be the only ones out here."

Decidueye laughs. "You know how it is, some Pokémon just can't resist the siren call of an adventure."

Lucario asks, "Do we have a fix on the location yet?"

Decidueye looks up to him. "Yeah, it's-" He's cut off by the blaring alarm. He shouts with some frustration, "Computer, shut off that darn alarm!" The alarm chime ceases. Decidueye breathes a sigh of relief, then continues, "Sorry. We've got coordinates. Looks like it's about four parsecs from here."

Curemodo chimes in, "But we've got a problem. It's a few parsecs in the wrong direction. As in, outside of our projected corridor."

Lucario strokes his chin. "I see."

Turcell speaks up, "What does that mean? Can we still rescue them?"

Curemodo explains, "It's like we told you before, hyper engines don't do well in areas of intense gravity. If we don't exactly follow a path with no gravitic interference, while using the hyper engine, we could end up in some serious trouble. Best case scenario, we burn out our hyper engine, stranding us in a remote part of the galaxy with no chances of rescue, worst case scenario, we destroy the ship with us in it."

Decidueye chimes in, "Odds are ten to one that that's how this guy ended up in a sticky spot."

Kappaqua concludes, "And since we don't know of any safe path in that direction, it could take a long time to reach the distress signal without hyper engines."

Curemodo points out, "Fifteen years, to be precise, and that's traveling at maximum sublight speed, which our engines can only keep up at for short periods of time."

Turcell realizes something. "Wait a second, if it would take fifteen years to travel there, then whoever sent the distress call must have been using hyper engines! There's no way that they'd only just be calling for help now otherwise."

Decidueye nods. "The kid's got a point. There must be some sort of path forward, even if we don't know about it."

Lucario contemplates options. "Yes, there must be."

Kappaqua asks, "So are we going to try to answer the call?"

Lucario stands up and announces boldly, "We're Team Hero. No call for help will go unanswered from us."

Kappaqua gushes, "Wow, you're so cool!"

Lucario turns to face Decidueye, "Decidueye, I want you to program the helm to enter hyper speed in bursts of exactly zero-point-three second bursts."

"Aye aye." Decidueye goes to work.

"And Curemodo, I need you to lay in the exact coordinates I give you after each burst. I will use my Aura sense to detect the safest way forward. Also set all safeties to maximum. If the computer detects the slightest increase in the gravitational field, I want us back at sublight the very same moment."

"Aye, sir." She also begins to type away at her station.

Lucario turns to look at Team Nova, Kappaqua quickly ceases his blatant and over-excessive show of excitement. "As for you two, I need you strapped in. And any order I give needs to be obeyed immediately and without question. Am I clear?"

Kappaqua and Turcell answer together, "Yes, sir!" They rush to two chairs in the back of the bridge and strap in.

Lucario returns to the captain's seat and asks, "Is helm and navigation prepared?"

Decidueye and Curemodo responds, "Yes, sir."

Lucario nods. "Very good." He closes his eyes and takes a moment to concentrate. Then he announces firmly, "Set course for 127-mark-49. Engage."

Curemodo announces, "Course laid in."

Decidueye adds, "Engaging hyper engine."

The entire bridge rumbles as the ship makes a rocky leap to hyper speed. The star field around the ship distorts as each star stretches to a line, but only for less than a second, before abruptly receding back into points.

Giving no one a chance to catch their breath, Lucario announces, "23-mark-113."

The same process is repeated.

"307-mark-98."

"84-mark-345."

"254-mark-281."

"15-mark-7."

As this continues, the tension in the room is palpable. There isn't a single hyper speed burst without the ship rumbling unnaturally. Team Hero are all absolutely focused on their tasks, not letting their attention sway in the slightest. Turcell nervously looks out through the forward port as the stars pass by little-by-little. Kappaqua is fixated on Lucario, watching with the utmost awe and respect.

"346-mark-141."

There's another great rumble, and once they exit hyper speed, instead of giving more numbers, Lucario asks, "Curemodo, what's our position?"

Curemodo looks to her readout. "Sir, we're zero-point-zero-zero-zero-five parsecs from the destination."

Lucario quickly does the math in his head. "That puts us just over fourteen hours away from the destination. I won't push things any further. Lay in a course to the coordinates of the distress signal at maximum sublight speeds."

Curemodo comments, "I don't think we had any other choice. By my readings, we're at the edge of a gravitational eddy caused by the nearest black hole." She looks down to her station and enters something. "Course laid in."

"Engage."

Turcell thinks to himself in disbelief, _A path that would have taken over a decade traveling at nearly the speed of light was just crossed in less than a minute. Wow. _He then says aloud, "In that case, I'm going to take this chance to get some sleep." He leaves the bridge.

* * *

Turcell walks through a vast metal chamber, the location of which is unknown. He looks around with trepidation. He calls out, "Is anybody there?"

The only response is his own words echoing back. Then, all at once, the room fills with a storm of intense flames. They surround Turcell completely. Turcell freezes up as a look of pure terror washes over his face. He's so completely paralyzed by his fear, that he can't even look around for an escape route.

But then escape is provided by him waking up. Decidueye's voice over an intercom says, "Turcell, report to the bridge immediately. We've reached our destination."

Turcell just sits for several moments, frozen in a cold sweat as he pants for breath. After a couple of moments, he manages to shake it off, somewhat regaining his composure. He gets up and leaves for the bridge.

Once on the bridge, Turcell looks out the forward view port. The ship floats in orbit around a dark moon, which in turn orbits a gas giant planet.

Curemodo announces, "I can confirm, the distress beacon is on the surface of that moon. We've found it."

Kappaqua looks back to Turcell and notices his disheveled mood. "Hey, are you alright?"

Turcell responds, "It's nothing. Just a bad dream."

Lucario asks Curemodo, "What's the surface of the moon like?"

She reads off, "It's got a class two atmosphere. A little bit of nitrogen with some methane mixed in. Very thin. Surface temperature is an average of 60 degrees above absolute zero. Gravity is zero-point-one g."

Lucario asks, "Any chance our signaler is still alive?"

Curemodo nods. "The crash must have buried them beneath a thick layer of surface ice, but scan suggests that the ship's life support systems are still functioning."

Decidueye stands up. "By the sounds of it, we're going to have to crawl through the ice ourselves. No chance the _Savior_ will make it."

Turcell chimes in to ask, "But how? Those conditions you just read off are impossible to travel through. Do you have special space suits or something?"

Decidueye laughs. "Do we have space suits? Come on kid, of course we do. Except they're not exactly space suits."

Curemodo pulls out her ranger badge and explains, "Ranger badges have special built in technology that will project an environment field around you should you ever end up in a hostile environment. It can protect from a vacuum, extreme heat or cold, high pressures, or even radiation."

Lucario takes a look at a screen for readings, then suggests, "This should be a relatively routine harsh environment rescue mission. Curemodo, how about you take Team Nova with you and give them some first-hand experience with the EV field?"

Curemodo hesitates. "You want me to go on the mission? Are you sure Decidueye wouldn't be better? He's the one who wanted to mentor them."

Lucario simply replies, "You are the one best suited to teach them about the EV fields. Also, the Pokémon down there may be in need of immediate medical attention."

Curemodo slowly nods. "Logical, as always."

Lucario looks Curemodo in the eyes and says, "It's a routine mission. Everything will be fine."

Curemodo nods again and looks back to Team Nova. "So, what do you two say then?"

Kappaqua cheers. "Alright, time to go on a rescue mission with Team Hero!"

* * *

**Frozen Fissure B1F**

Turcell, Kappaqua, and Curemodo have left the safety of the ship and entered a dim, frozen-over dungeon. The walls are made of a crystalline blue ice, and the floor is covered in what looks like snow. Turcell, Kappaqua, and Curemodo are encased in a mostly transparent orange forcefield that hugs closely to their bodies.

Turcell looks over his field closely and asks nervously, "Are we sure these fields will hold up?"

Curemodo explains, "The EV field function of the ranger badge is well-tested and proven technology. It will not fail at random. However, there are several factors you have to be cautious about."

Kappaqua asks, "What does that mean?"

"For one, while modern technology allows the field to carry large supplies of air, that supply is not limitless. There is also the concern of energy. Your ranger badge has a significant charge, but running the EV field is extremely taxing."

Turcell doesn't look reassured at all. "So the field may not randomly fail, but there's nothing to stop it from running out of air or charge…?"

Curemodo chuckles. "Not to fear, there is one solution for both issues. You see, if you can collect water, the field will be able to deconstruct the H2O into its basic components of hydrogen and oxygen. The hydrogen can then be used by your badge's fusion battery to supply you with power, and the oxygen can be used to breathe."

Kappaqua looks around. "Well, that doesn't sound so bad. There's snow and ice everywhere. That will melt into water."

Curemodo shakes her head. "Not quite. This moon has a surface temperature well below the usual freezing temperature of water. What looks like ice and snow to you is actually frozen nitrogen. Melting it would not be helpful. Not to mention, even if we did find water-ice, it could be dangerous to melt it, as melting it would both consume energy and lower your fields temperature."

Kappaqua chides, "Let me guess, we have to worry about temperature too."

Curemodo nods. "Unfortunately, we do. The colder or hotter your field gets beyond regular temperatures, the more energy it's going to take to keep sustainable conditions. Typically standing idle will cause the temperature to lower, while movement and activity will cause it to heat up. Of course, in an environment like this, overheating probably isn't going to be an issue, so just focus on keeping your temperature up." She hesitates. "And that's going to be the real problem here…"

Turcell, somewhat apprehensive, asks, "Is there anything else that could kill us?"

Curemodo chuckles. "Oh, there's plenty, but they probably have nothing to do with the EV field."

Turcell chuckles back at the grim joke.

Curemodo reassures, "But don't worry, rangers go on missions using EV fields all the time. Team Hero has done several dozen missions like this. It's all routine, no matter how cold it gets…" Her thoughts trail for a moment, but then she continues, "You don't think we'd let you go on a mission that was too dangerous, do you?"

Turcell sighs. "I suppose not…"

Kappaqua crosses his arms in resentment, "I don't see why you wouldn't."

Curemodo looks forward. "Now come on, let's move out. Into the freezing abyss…"

* * *

**Frozen Fissure B2F**

"Dragon Tail!" Curemodo leaps at a crystalline pillar of ice that blocks their path and shatters it to pieces with her tail. She beckons for Team Nova to move ahead of her. Once they're up past her, she taps on her badge, pulling up a statistics reading of her EV field. She stares at it intensely for several moments.

Kappaqua shouts back, "Hey, Curemodo! Check this out!"

Curemodo quickly puts away the badge and rushes over. "What have you found?"

Kappaqua beckons forward. A large pool of boiling liquid blocks the path ahead of them. "We found a hot spring! That will give us all the water we'll need. Probably warm us up to."

Kappaqua is just about to jump in, when Curemodo sternly asserts, "No, don't."

Kappaqua stops midjump and falls to the ground. "Huh?"

Turcell asks, "What is it? They're not too hot are they? The EV field will protect us, right?"

Curemodo explains, "While that may look like a steaming pool of water, it's actually a pool of liquid nitrogen chilled to less than a hundred degrees above absolute zero."

Kappaqua gets up and asks, "But how could it be that cold? It's literally boiling and steaming."

"Liquid nitrogen boils at an extremely low temperature compared to water. And while that liquid nitrogen is warmer than the surrounding environment, it's also a better conductor of heat than the near vacuum we're in. It will sap the heat out of you way faster."

Kappaqua slowly nods. "Oh, I see… And I almost leapt right in…"

Curemodo stops to think. "Still though, this nitrogen spring seems to be blocking the fastest way further."

Turcell suggests, "Well, you never said that the fields couldn't take the cold. I bet we could swim across fast enough before we lose too much heat."

Kappaqua agrees, "Yeah, I could cross this spring in no time."

Curemodo shakes her head and emphatically states, "No, we'll find another route. We're not taking any risks here."

Kappaqua objects, "But-"

Curemodo cuts him off, "I said no. Remember that you are to follow any order given to you by us."

Kappaqua sighs. "Yes, of course."

And so, they leave to find a different path.

* * *

**Frozen Fissure B7F**

Curemodo asks, "How are your stats reading?"

Turcell opens up his readout. "Things are getting a little on the cold side, but I'm still mostly fine."

Kappaqua adds, "Yeah, same here."

Curemodo takes a good long look at her readings and shakes her head as if she doesn't believe them. She looks back up. "Okay then. We're most of the way to the crashed ship. Scanner says there's only one way forward from here. This way."

As they trek forward, Kappaqua asks, "Okay Turcell, I think it's time for you to tell me, what was up with you earlier aboard the _Savior_? It was a little more than a bad dream, wasn't it?"

Turcell pauses, unsure of how to answer. "It really was just a dream."

Kappaqua states bluntly, "Come on, you and I both know that's true."

Turcell is taken aback.

Kappaqua sighs. "Okay, even if it was, it affected you much more than a dream should have. Maybe it was a dream, but it wasn't just a dream."

Turcell simply responds, "I'd really rather not talk about it."

Kappaqua sighs. "Look, your dreams and emotions are your business. You don't have to tell me anything, but you promised me that you wouldn't ignore my problems, and you asked me to keep yours in mind. And that's what I'm trying to do. You let me vent to you after the Nucleactor event, so I'm just trying to do the same for you." He sighs. "This really isn't easy for me. I've never talked to anyone like this before."

Turcell looks to Kappaqua and grins faintly at him. "Thank you for trying. I really do appreciate it. But believe me, it really was just a dream. It unsettled me, but I'm better now. There's nothing to talk about."

Kappaqua shrugs. "Alright. Well, if you ever decide to be honest, I'll be there to talk to." As if to maintain his image, he then jibes, "But of course, I'm not sure how much of a help I could be with your '_human_' problems."

Turcell looks uncertain whether he should be grateful or take offense from the comment. He decides to be grateful and smiles back at Kappaqua. But while he smiles, he thinks, _Maybe if I actually knew what was going on, I could talk about it…_

Curemodo suddenly laments, "This isn't good…"

Kappaqua and Turcell rush to catch up. Kappaqua asks, "What? What is it?"

Curemodo beckons ahead towards a flat expanse of ice.

Turcell tilts his head. "I don't see anything."

Curemodo explains, "The radar tells me that this is the only way forward, and we can't take it."

Kappaqua asks, "And why not?"

"The ice ahead is less than an inch thick. Beneath it is another liquid nitrogen spring. We could never cross safely."

Kappaqua thinks it over. "But since it's the only way to get to the shipwreck, we have no choice but to cross it…"

Curemodo shakes her head. "And that simply isn't a choice."

Kappaqua objects, "But with everything you said, we could cross it, it would just expend our energy quickly. It's a risk, but it could be done."

Curemodo shakes her head. "I already told you. It's too dangerous. There's no way I'm letting risk yourself like that. It's just too risky."

Kappaqua crosses his arms in resentment. "But you're a part of Team Hero. Taking risks to save others is what you do. And if I want to be anything like you, I have to take risks too."

Curemodo objects, "Not while you're under our care, you don't."

Kappaqua points out, "What about when we took that crazy uncharted route to get to this moon? That was a major risk, right? And you went through with it, even though we were on the ship. What's the difference?"

"The difference is…" Curemodo started off sounding assertive but trailed off as she couldn't come up with a reason. She sighs.

Kappaqua suggests, "Look, we'll just walk gently across. Maybe the ice won't break."

Curemodo shakes her head. "Not going to work. That ice is much too thin and we're much too heavy."

Turcell speaks up to suggest, "What if we weren't as heavy?"

Kappaqua questions, "Huh?"

Turcell points out, "Part of the EV field's function is to create an artificial gravity field around us so we can move like normal, right?"

Curemodo nods as she realizes what Turcell is suggesting. "So, if we turn down the artificial gravity settings, we could walk across without being heavy enough to break the ice."

Turcell nods. "Exactly."

Curemodo ponders this for a second. "It's a good idea, but it's still very dangerous. If we set the gravity too high, we'll break the ice. Too low, and this moon's extremely low gravity won't hold us at all and we'll be ejected into space at the smallest bump."

Kappaqua puts a fist up in a show of determination. "It doesn't matter. It's the best option we've got. We have to try it. I'll go first. I'm the lightest of the three of us, so I can keep my gravity settings on the highest."

Curemodo hesitates but she sees the look and Kappaqua's eyes and decides, "Okay." She sighs. "You know, you remind me a lot of a young Rowlet I used to know." She adds, "But I'm not sure that's a good thing…"

Kappaqua grins, taking it as a compliment.

And with his gravity settings adjusted, Kappaqua prepares himself to step out onto the ice field. "Okay, here I go."

Turcell says, "Kappaqua, please be careful."

Kappaqua turns to face him and gives him a reassuring thumbs up. "Don't worry about me. I can do this."

With that, he takes a cautious step out onto the ice. There is no visible crack or disturbance caused. So Kappaqua takes another step. And another. And another. Everything seems to be working. Kappaqua quickly makes it halfway across the ice, about thirty feet out.

Then the ice breaks catastrophically. Kappaqua plunges in.

Curemodo shouts, "No!" She looks ready to leap right in to get him, but freezes in place.

Kappaqua is trying to get out of the water, but the combination of the cold, the ice sheet, and chunks of ice around him are causing him too many issues and he simply ends up flailing in an attempt to float.

Turcell urges, "You have to go after him!"

Curemodo sighs and admits, "I can't…"

"You can't!?"

Curemodo shakes her head. "I'm a fraud. I'm no fearless rescuer. I'm afraid of the cold. Curemodo and Heala used to live in deserts. They developed to need warm air and sunlight. We may not have permanently lived in deserts for thousands of years, but nature's grip still holds us. I can't go in there. I can't get that cold." She hesitates. "I'm too afraid…"

Turcell pleads, "Please, you have to. I can't swim well in this body. I'd never be able to get to Kappaqua in time. It has to be you. The EV field will protect you, that's what you told us. You have to trust it,"

Curemodo turns away. "I'm sorry. I can't…"

Turcell stresses, "Do you know what Kappaqua would say if he were here right now? He would say that a fear is just a limitation you're imposing on yourself! You've got to conquer your fears truly break all limits! You can't let your fears hold you back! Especially when a life is on the line! Please! You have to try!"

Curemodo looks back at Turcell with shock. "What did you just say?"

"I said fears are limitations you put on yourself!"

Curemodo is suddenly dragged into a flashback. She remembers herself as a young Heala at her mother's, a Curemodo, bedside. Heala is crying. "Mom, I can't do it without you. I'm scared."

Her mother, with labored motion, lifts an arm up and strokes Heala's cheek. "My darling little healer, fears are nothing but limitations we place on ourselves. I won't rest easily unless I know you've not limited yourself in anyway. The galaxy is yours to do with what you want. Don't let anything stop you. Make the galaxy a better place. And even if you can't, just promise me that you'll try."

The flashback ends. Curemodo is stunned with her realization. She takes one more glance at Turcell and says, "Thank you. I needed that." Without any more hesitation, she leaps at the ice sheet, breaking right through it. With a powerful breaststroke she swims at Kappaqua, breaking through the ice as she goes, not letting anything stop her.

A virtual warning display appears in front of her face, advising her of the dropping temperature and energy. She ignores. Frost begins to form on her scales, but she ignores it. She just keeps on swimming until she makes it to Kappaqua. She grabs him and continues on to the other side.

* * *

**Frozen Fissure B8F**

Turcell, Kappaqua, and Curemodo sit in an alcove full of steam which rises up out of the ground. Kappaqua is huddled in a fetal position as he shivers uncontrollably. He chitters, "S-s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold."

Curemodo, who also looks very uncomfortable due to the cold, assures, "This thermal vent will provide us with heat and energy. Our fields should be back to normal operations soon."

Turcell says to Curemodo, "That was incredibly brave. Jumping in there despite your fears. I don't know if I could do the same in your position."

Curemodo grins at him. "I have you to thank for that. You reminded me of a promise I made long ago. One that I would have been breaking if I hadn't tried."

Kappaqua hangs his head. "And s-s-so m-m-much for me b-b-b-being a Master Ranger…"

Curemodo asks, "What does that mean?"

"If I c-c-c-couldn't swim out of th-th-there on my own, what g-g-g-g-good am I?"

Turcell points out, "Hey you were the one who was willing to take the risk and go first. I say that makes you a pretty good ranger."

Curemodo agrees, "We all have our failings. We all mess up. Even Team Hero. I think nothing less of you."

Kappaqua tries to smile back at her, but is overtaken by a fit of shivers.

* * *

**Frozen Fissure B10F**

The rescue team has made it to their destination. Buried in the ice is a crashed starship. Curemodo, who seems to have mostly recovered from the cold, says, "My short-range sensors confirm, we've still got a life reading in there. They're still alive."

Kappaqua sniffles, then says, "I guess there's nothing to do but go in and get them out."

Then there's a sudden rumbling. Once it stops, Turcell states, "Let me guess, the ground shaking isn't a good thing."

Curemodo surmises, "The ship must be settling. If we wait too much longer, it may end up sinking to a lower, inaccessible area, then there's no hope of a rescue."

Kappaqua's already leaping forward. "In that case, we need to get moving."

They board the large ship and walk through its main corridor, looking for any sign of life. The ship seems dead. There's no lights, save for emergency ones, and there's nearly no movement or sound from equipment. Curemodo surmises, "The pilot must have put all systems down to minimum in order conserve power for life support."

Turcell comments, "It's kind of spooky."

Curemodo reassures, "Don't worry, knowing this model of ship, we shouldn't be too far from the bridge. That's where we're most likely to find the pilot."

Abruptly another tremor shakes the ship, this one even more violent than the last. The powerful shaking causes a pipeline above to rupture and a gas begins to pour out. At the same time, a piece of equipment shaken loose from the wall falls, snapping its wires and exposing an electric current. Sparks from the exposed wire fly and ignite the gas. In less than a second, a firestorm erupts around Turcell, who was lagging behind.

The shaking stops, but the fire continues. Turcell's eyes widen as he realizes the situation he's stuck in. The wall of flames around him is almost identical to that from his dream. He freezes up, completely unable to move or say anything.

Curemodo urges, "Turcell, we have to move! That last tremor destabilized the ship. We don't have long now!"

Turcell doesn't respond. He simply continues to stare with horror into the flames.

Kappaqua urges, "Come on Turcell, your EV field will protect you from the flames! It will even warm you up! There's no danger!"

Despite this, Turcell still gives no response.

Curemodo urges, "Remember what you told me before! Your fear is just a limitation! You have to surpass your limitations! Don't let anything hold you back!"

Turcell is still trapped in his mind. He thinks in horror, _No, this is more than fear… I physically cannot move… Why…? What is this…? What am I feeling right now…?_

Turcell is broken from his fugue when Kappaqua leaps in, grabs Turcell, and leaps back out safely.

The moment Turcell is removed from the flames, he begins to pant heavily.

Kappaqua looks to him and says, "I think you and I need to have that chat later."

Turcell slowly nods as his wits return to him. "Yeah… sure…"

Curemodo asks, "Can you move now?"

Turcell nods. "Yeah, I think so."

"Okay then, we have to go now."

They all rush forward, soon making it to the bridge. Upon entering, they find a Pokémon trapped unconscious underneath some fallen debris.

Turcell gasps, "It's Yin-Yang-Xing!" Sure enough, it's the same Pokémon that Turcell met in the ruins on Kappaqua's planet.

Curemodo runs over to the injured Pokémon and yanks the debris off from him. "Sir, can you hear me?"

Yin-Yang-Xing stirs. He asks weakly, "Someone actually heard my beacon…?"

Curemodo nods. "Yes, we received your signal and got here as soon as we could."

A look of relief washes over Yin-Yang-Xing's face. "I didn't think anyone would come…"

Kappaqua proudly states, "Well we did, because we don't leave anyone behind."

Yin-Yang-Xing coughs. "Thank you…"

Curemodo lifts the Pokémon up and throws him over her shoulders. "Alright, we're getting out of here, now."

As if on her cue, the ship begins to shake again, more violently than ever. Everyone rushes out the way they came.

When they get to the wall of fire from before, Turcell freezes up.

Curemodo shouts, "There's no other way! And I can't carry you too!"

Kappaqua looks to Turcell and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be right there with you. You can do it."

Turcell gulps as he gathers strength. "Okay. Let's go." All together, they run through the fire. Turcell closes his eyes and does his best to ignore his surroundings as he runs. They make it through and then to the exit.

They leap off the ship's gangplank right as it's getting swallowed by the ice. They watch as the ship collapses into an even deeper abyss.

Curemodo sets Yin-Yang-Xing down and asks, "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why were you even out here?"

He weakly lifts a paw to point forward. "For that…"

With the ship no longer obscuring it from view, a massive tower can be seen on the other side of the ice chamber. The same sort of gravity tower from the last planet.

Turcell says with disbelief, "No way, not another…"

Unbeknownst to them, the same shadowed figure from before watches them from above once more. It floats forward, allowing light to be cast upon it. It's an unusual Pokémon made up of various floating objects that combine together to form a body. A brilliant red crystal is embedded in its chest. The Pokémon is Gravisaac, the Legendary Pokémon of gravity.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
